


The Fire that Lights the Ice

by Winterlilith



Series: Naruto Whirlwind Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: One Night Orochimaru and Kabuto attack a village hidden in the northern parts of the world. The village hidden in Glaciers. To obtain a power a family has kept for a long time. Our Hero one Knuckle Head Uzumaki Naruto has come home after returning Uchiha Sasuke to the village. When a young woman appears in Konoha trouble ensures and our Hero's must face battles and conquer the greatest battle of all. Love.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years before the first Naruto series:

“Kabuto, get rid of them quickly, we have what we came for.” Orochimaru said looking down at the small girl who cried as she watched Kabuto stand across from a young man resembling her. “Erik!!” she yelled through her sobs. “Why do you want her, she isn’t anything special!” The man yelled fiercely. “She has in her possession a jutsu that could become quite troublesome for us in the future. We don’t want to take that chance.” Kabuto said pushing his glasses up with his left middle finger. “I will be waiting outside Kabuto.” Orochimaru said picking up the child and carrying her away. “Come back with her!” Erik said as he dashed after Orochimaru but was quickly stopped and taken down by a smiling Kabuto. “Not much of an effort, these Glacier Shinobi's.” Kabuto said turning away as the building was beginning to be engulfed by flames.

“Was the fire necessary Orochimaru-sama?” Kabuto asked catching up to him. “I feel it adds a fitting feature to a land surrounded by ice.” “Who would ever thought that in such a cold place a fire would burn….but anyways, why do we need such a girl, what is this jutsu you keep speaking of?” Kabuto asked looking at the girl who by now passed out under Orochimaru’s arm. “It’s a jutsu that could come in handy for those who can become a nuisance with their chakra.” Orochimaru said with a large grin on his pale face.

 

Sometime after the Shippuden series, which lead to Sasuke finally coming back to Konoha: 

“Come on Sasuke, smile. You should be proud to be back home!” Naruto yelled getting frustrated at Sasuke’s calm frowning face. “You are as annoying as ever, Naruto.” Sasuke said as they headed up the stairs to the Hokage’s room. “You have to admit some things have changed since you’ve been gone.” Naruto said placing his hands behind his head with a goofy smile on his face. “Pfft.” Sasuke answered turning into the hallway that led to the office. “GAH, how can you still be that way after everything we’ve been through!” Naruto said chasing after him but stopped when Sasuke turned around and glared at him. “Because…people change and they don’t go back on it.” Sasuke growled.  
“Well, you could be less cold.” Naruto said giving him a bummed out look. “Shut up.” Sasuke said before barging into the Hokage’s office. Sasuke then was hit in the face with a scroll and stumbled backwards. “KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING YOU FOOL!!!” Tsunade yelled shaking a fist at him. Both boys had a shocked expression on their faces. “That’s right you really don’t know how to react to Grandma Tsunade since you didn’t stay long enough to know her the last time you where here.” Naruto said sweat dropping. Sasuke pulled the scroll off his face and walked over to her desk and let it roll off his hand on to the desk. He then got into her face and glared. “You think that I will abide by ‘your’ rules. I barely followed Orochimaru’s.” Sasuke said low to her. “Hmm…you think you can scare me with those Uchiha eyes. You are wrongly mistaken, child. Orochimaru has nothing on me.” Tsunade said with a playful smirk. “So what happens if I don’t knock? You’re going to kill me?” Sasuke said returning the playful smirk. “Worse…” “What could be worse than death?” Tsunade tilted her head to the side a bit and looked at Naruto. “Being locked up with him …for a very long time.” Tsunade said shifting her eyes to look at his. He then turned around and looked at Naruto as he placed a smile on his face. “A very long time locked up with him…I can handle it.” Sasuke said leaning against her desk and crossing his arms. “With no way out…just the two of you…” Tsunade whispered in his ear. “We would just kill each other.” “The last time I checked that you two tried killing each other, you went out on a whim and then you lost the last time which ended you up here…again.” Tsunade said going back behind her desk and sitting down. Sasuke opened his eyes and pondered about the two fights. “You have a point…but just because of that doesn’t mean I’m going to follow your rules.”

“So that would mean that Naruto is actually better behaved than you, Sasuke?” Sakura said entering the room next to Naruto. Sasuke shot a look up at her in shock. “That is true, Naruto doesn’t pull pranks, break rules, or run around like a…never mind there is no third thing.” Sakura said kindly. “SAKURA, THAT ISN’T FAIR!!” Naruto yelled at her. Sasuke looked at them in a studious way. ‘To think…Naruto has changed that much and here I was gaining strength and power but wasn’t learning to grow in a personal way. I am still falling behind. WHY AM I!!?’ “Hey.” Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder. “What ever you were just thinking, I’m sure wasn’t worth the effort of getting upset over.” Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke looked down again and smiled. “I have yet a lot to learn that I didn’t learn these past few years.” Sasuke said quietly enough that only Naruto heard it. “You’re right and you have us here to help learn it too!” Naruto said giving a thumbs up and Sakura gave the peace sign. “Alright you three enough blubbering around, Naruto, Sakura you two have missions to go on. Sasuke will stay here to serve his time for the things he has done…” Tsunade said with a serious expression. “Shizune will give you your mission description in the mission hall, Sasuke you will stay here for a bit, I need to talk to you.” “Right!” Naruto and Sakura said before heading out.

“What is it Tsuna…I…I mean Lady Tsunade.” “You…will be doing local missions until you are able to be trusted not only by the elders here, but others throughout the village. If there is any word that you didn’t finish the mission, didn’t do the mission, or you did something entirely different from the mission, you will be locked up and held by the Anbu. Do you understand Sasuke Uchiha?” Sasuke lowered his head a bit before answering. “Yes, Ma’am, I do understand.” “Good, here is your first mission.” She said handing him a paper. “WHA!! I HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOKAGE’S FACES!!!” Sakura, Naruto, and Shizune snickered from down the hall. “It’s good to have him home.” Sakura said looking up at Naruto. “Yeah, it is.” He said smiling kindly.

“How the hell did I end up with this…oh wait…it was my entire fault to begin with…ugh…” Sasuke said as he cleaned the dirt out from the Second Hokage’s nose. “Hey Sasuke, You missed a spot!!” Naruto yelled from the roof of the Hokage building. “Shut up you loser!!” Sasuke yelled throwing a brush at him. “YOU MISS-!” ‘Nope…he got me’. Naruto said as he dodged the first one but was hit with the second.

 

“I thought you had a mission to go on?” Sasuke said scrubbing the side of the second’s face. “I leave early tomorrow with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said standing with chakra control next to Sasuke watching the sun go down. “I see…thank you...Naruto.” “Huh, what for?” “For…showing me what really is important in life. I’ve lived the life of an avenger my entire life but through the help of you and everyone…I was able to realize the truth in everything and come to accept what has happened.” Sasuke said stopping and focused on his train of thought. “Hey, I told you from the first major battle we had. I was going to bring you home, back to Konoha, and that is exactly what I did.” Naruto said squatting down next to him and giving Sasuke his famous goofy grin. “Yeah you’re right…you loser. Now get out of my way I need to get at least two of the heads done today.” Sasuke said shoving him out of the way and continued to scrub the rock. Naruto flailed his arms around before gaining control in his feet again. “All right I guess I will see you in a few days then.” Naruto said before leaving.

After finishing the Second Hokage’s face, Sasuke slowly returned to the Uchiha sector in the village, stopping once inside on the street; he remembered the day everything changed, to the time he left. “I hate it here…this stupid place. Why father, why did you go so far just to want to take power into your own hands? Just for that ruining both your sons' lives… Pfft, stupid family clan and their ambitions.” Sasuke said out loud looking down the street. ‘But because of those events I am who I am today.’ Sasuke thought as he headed to his house, he then paused outside and looked at the now cracked concrete wall outside his house. The mark that Itachi made all those years ago had now caused a large crack from the ground to the top to form. Sasuke glared at the faded Uchiha crest with the large crack in it before heading inside. ‘I still hate this place.’

“YAWWNNN, man am I tired.” Naruto said as they walked out of the North Gates of the village. “I thought you turned in early last night?” Sakura asked looking at him. “Yeah but I stopped to talk to Sasuke a bit before heading home. We talked for a few hours.” Naruto said with a goofy smile. “I’m sure that isn’t all they did.” Sai said reading a book. “WHAAAAATTT!!!” Naruto and Sakura yelped. Kakashi just sweat dropped. ‘Why am I always getting stuck with these three anymore. Lady Tsunade, please someone else...?’ Kakashi thought embarrassed by the three. “What are you mumbling over their Sai?!! You want a piece of this!!” Naruto yelled pointing angrily at Sai. “There isn’t anything worth taking a piece…not because there isn’t anything to take a piece of there just isn’t anything there at all.” Sai said with his smile. “THAT’S IT HE’S GOING TO DIE!!!” Naruto yelled charging at him but is stopped by Sakura. “I’m sure that he didn’t mean it Naruto!” Sakura said as they continued to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke scratched the back of his head and then stretched as he waited in line for his next mission. ‘Damn this is taking for ever.’ He said before peering out and around toward the front of the line. ‘I hope I quit getting stupid genin stuff and get something worth the effort.’ He thought crossing his arms. “Sasuke, you can come here.” Iruka said motioning Sasuke to come to him. “Yes Iruka-sensei?” Sasuke said walking over to him. “Here is your next mission.” Iruka said handing him the paper. ‘Another stupid genin D-Ranked mission, of course it is still inside the village.’ Sasuke thought with a sour look on his face. “Iruka-sensei?” Sasuke asked looking at him. “What is it Sasuke?” “I know this is going to sound stupid and there is a simple answer to it but why am I just getting D-Ranked missions? Can’t I go on missions with different teams under supervision or something?” “You are as impatient as Naruto when it comes to these matters but unfortunately from your previous actions you aren’t allowed out of the village and…well you are still a genin just like Naruto himself.” Iruka replied. “So in order for me to get higher ranked missions, I have to past the chunnin exams and then further on, plus working off the past aswell?” “I’m afraid so but the chunnin exams are coming up pretty soon again and I’m sure that during that time Naruto will be able to participate in them again aswell.” “That will be fun to enjoy.” Sasuke said with his playful smile. “Haha alright now carry on Sasuke.” Iruka said smiling back at him. Sasuke then left heading down the steps. “…picking up trash…uh…I can’t believe we use to do this stuff as a team back then.” Sasuke said reading over the paper.

“Where did she go?” A man asked running up to two others. “We don’t know she was right here tied up but then she just disappeared.” One of the other men said. “Hey she went this way!” Another yelled from a few yards over. “Where is that heading?” The first man asked. “To the Hidden Leaf Village.” The man replied. “Hmph, we don’t have to worry about her now, they will question anyone who is suspicious once entering their village and if they don’t come from somewhere or have a business to be there…they will kill them.” The first man said to the other three. ‘I have…to make it somewhere far…from them…please let there be someone…’ The girl thought as she ran through the woods. Sasuke peered around the gate’s post to see if anyone was sitting and watching the gate. There was no one. ‘Good thing it is lunch time.’ He thought smirking as he walked around just inside of the gate. “Please…help me…they are going to…kill Me.” The girl mumbled as she stumbled out of the woods and fell to the ground just outside of the gate’s entrance a few feet away from him. “Hey…” ‘Damn…I can’t leave the village…but she is right there…ah! Stupid rules!’ Sasuke yelled to himself as he ran to her. “Hey…are you alright…who is going to kill you?” Sasuke asked kneeling down next to her and lifting her up on to his legs. “Please…help me.” She said barely opening her eyes before passing out. “Hey…aw man!” Sasuke said lifting her up and carrying her into the village.

“Lady Tsunade!” Shizune said busting into the Hokage’s office. Tsunade chugged her sake down and threw the bottle and the cup into her desk before clearing her throat. “WHAT IS IT SHIZUNE!!” Tsunade yelled. “HOW DARE YOU DRINK WHILE WORKING and…Sasuke Uchiha brought a young woman to the hospital that was passed out outside the western gate.” Shizune said. “A young woman...hmmm.” Tsunade said with a mid tone look..  
Tsunade swung the door open to the room that the young woman was placed in and marched over to her. “Did she say anything when you found her?” Tsunade asked checking her vitals. “She just said that they were going to kill her.” Sasuke said watching Tsunade. “No name or info?” “No ma’am.” “Alright Uchiha, your new mission is to watch over her. If she wakes up, report it to a medical personnel and have them reach me. I don’t want her let out of your sight, do you understand?” Tsunade asked coldly to Sasuke. “Yes Lady Hokage.” Sasuke said looking down at the sleeping lavender haired woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight days after Sasuke found the young woman:

“It feels so good to be back home! I think I had sand in my ears the whole time we were there.” Naruto said turning a finger around in his left ear. “Naruto you are so gross!” Sakura said hitting him in the head. “She does have a point there Shorty.” Temari said. “No one asked you!” Naruto said rubbing his newly formed bump on his head. “Now Naruto, be nice to these young ladies. They could kill you.” Kakashi said reading one of the ‘Ichi Ichi’ books. “Oh yeah I forgot…” Naruto said slowly looking over at Sakura who had her angry fake smile on. “Hey! I wonder if Sasuke is up for a little battle today!!” Naruto said punching the air. “Sorry Naruto, Sasuke is being stuck in hospital duty he can’t do much anymore.” Shikamaru said as he was leaning against the post building. “Huh, hospital duty, what happened?” Sakura asked. “You mean that spiky haired guy who ran out on you guys a few years ago is here?” Temari asked looking back at Naruto. “Yeah we brought him back alright, although he is still a pain in the—Hey Sakura wait up!” Naruto started to say when Sakura took off to the hospital. “Um…I think I will go see Lady Tsunade before I see that guy again.” Temari said watching them take off. “I don’t blame you; I wasn’t all that thrilled when he arrived either.” Shikamaru said. Kakashi and Sai just blinked in shock at how fast they took off.

“…uh…” The young woman said raising a hand and rubbing her forehead. “You’re awake.” Sasuke said leaning over and looking at her with an innocent face. “Sakura slow down!!” Naruto yelled as he chased Sakura through the hospital’s hallways. ‘I hope he is okay. I hope he is okay!!’ Sakura thought as she continued to run through the hallways. They made it to the room and opened the door right when Sasuke hit the wall leaving a huge crater in it. “The hell?!” Naruto asked helping Sasuke up and turning his look over at the girl who fell back on the bed breathing heavily. “What is the matter with you? Punching Sasuke that way?!” Sakura exclaimed. “That guy was about to do something. I wake up to see his cold black eyes staring inches away from my face! That shouldn’t be what a girl wakes up to!!” she yelled pointing at Sasuke. “Hey I saved you from who ever was after you so I don’t want to hear anything that I was going to do something.” Sasuke snapped back. “Like you would even know; I’ve been through hell and back no thanks to ninjas like you!” “You think my life has been perfect! You got it wrong!” “Ha! My family was killed thanks to people like you!” “My ‘entire’ family was wiped out thanks to my brother and a stupid ancestor of mine leaving me to avenge them and kill my brother, thus leaving the family only to me!” “My family was killed to! I don’t even know if my village still exists!” At this point Naruto and Sakura just watched between the two as they argued. “What got nothing else to say!” she said narrowing her icy blue eyes. “No that isn’t it…” Sasuke said looking at her. “Then bring it!!” she said getting up and motioning for him to come. Sasuke got up and went over to her and prepared to punch her in the face. “Sasuke Uchiha, I thought I told you to watch over her!” Tsunade snapped standing in the door way tapping a foot. “Lady Hokage I was-.” Bam. He was hit in the face by the young woman. ‘Well I give her courage for going up against an Uchiha, Sasuke for that matter.’ Tsunade thought with a smirk as Sasuke turned around and was shocked at how strong her punch was. “You are…Sasuke Uchiha?” she asked with a stern face. “Yeah…who are you?” Sasuke asked wiping the small drip of blood from his lip. “Why do you care, you never cared before.” She said not changing her facial expression. “What…I’ve only known about you for eight days.” “You lie!” She yelled before going to hit him again but he caught her fist as he activated his sharingan. “Curse you and those eyes.” She growled. “I hope I never have to use them on you.” He said as his eyes returned to normal. 

“Hey Sakura…what is going on?” Naruto leaned over and whispered to her. “Pay attention, Naruto, geez, apparently she knows him for a much longer time than he has for her. Plus I guess she was strong enough for him to use his sharingan.” She said explaining. “Ah I see.” Naruto said. “You two, you have reports to make from your mission. Go do that.” Tsunade said looking at Naruto and Sakura. “Uh okay.” Sakura said grabbing a hold of Naruto’s arm and pulling him out of the room.

Tsunade then closed the door behind them and walked over to Sasuke and the woman. “I want info on you young lady.” Tsunade said calmly to the woman. “I won’t say anything in front of him.” She said coldly to her while glaring at Sasuke. “Well apparently he doesn’t know who you are so I want answers.” Tsunade said. “And you are?” She said finally facing Tsunade. “I’m the Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I want answers NOW!” Tsunade said loosing her cool. “Fine…Hokage…My name is Erika Koorimasu; I’m from the Village hidden in the Glaciers from the Land of Ice. My family was wiped out when I was young and was burned from my knowledge.” She said in a rude tone. “If that is true then why are you here?” Tsunade asked. “I was taken prisoner by Orochimaru and his Hench man Kabuto.” “Orochimaru…I had a feeling it would come to that snake.” Tsunade growled. “If you were with Orochimaru then how come I’ve never met you before?” Sasuke asked coldly. “You have to remember me because I remember those cold eyes which only demanded power!” Erika snapped. “I haven’t met you before!” “That was because I was there up until you arrived.” “What?” “I was taken prisoner for a jutsu that only I could perform, my grandmother used it and she taught me to use it. Orochimaru got whiff of me from the surrounding villages that was my land’s trading partners. He planned to use this jutsu for himself but I refused so I became useless.” “If so then how are you alive, he didn’t allow anyone to live after they were in his possession?” Sasuke asked intrigued. “It was by luck that Kabuto said that it was a waste to kill someone like me since I had such a powerful jutsu.” “So why did you become useless to them?” Tsunade asked realizing Sasuke’s sudden interest in the young lady. Erika lifted her hands up opening her fists revealing a seal on both of her palms. “What is…a seal?” Sasuke asked. Tsunade grabber her left wrist and got a closer look. “What kind of seal is that?” She asked looking at Erika. Erika looked out the window. “That is my jutsu…the ability to seal away one’s chakra so it couldn’t be used again unless the one who caused the sealing releases it.” Sasuke then thought back to when he first arrived to Orochimaru's Hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

‘“He has arrived Orochimaru-sama.”’ Kabuto said turning to Sasuke. ‘“Kukuku…good, you can come this way Sasuke-kun.”’ Orochimaru said turning. ‘“Oh by the way Kabuto, get rid of the one who rendered to be useless.”’ ‘“The Ice princess?”’ ‘“Yes, Kabuto, come Sasuke.” Orochimaru said walking down the hallway.

‘“So you are their new favorite toy.”’ A voice came from a cell as Sasuke walked by it. ‘“So what if I am why does it matter to you?”’ ‘“You are better off dead than be here.”’ ‘“So you would rather die than be given the attention?”’ ‘“Hmph…like I would want to be given any more attention from them, they are no better than the people from my village.”’ ‘“I am honored to be here, Orochimaru is giving me the power to finally end my revenge.”’ ‘“It won’t end well for you.”’ ‘“Why do you say tha-?”’ ‘“Sasuke, you have no business talking to those who are portrayed to be useless.”’ Orochimaru said with his smile.

“You are the one who sealed her own jutsu away so that Orochimaru couldn’t use it for himself.” Sasuke said. “It does appear that way now does it?” Erika replied. “I heard the order to get rid of you, why are you alive besides Kabuto being kindhearted to someone useless.” “I’d watch it Uchiha! I’m only alive because I was smart to not allow them to corrupt my life and I was sold off for secrets! Then from there you can probably guess what I’ve been through!” Erika said taking a step closer to Sasuke. “You two stop, now Erika is there a way to remove the seals?” Tsunade asked. “Only I can remove the seals unless you where to cut my hands off but that would be a waste.” “So… you can’t remove them?” “Not even if my life were depended upon it.” Erika said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “I see, well you need to rest some more, I am still going to put Sasuke in charge of watching over you. I don’t want to hear that one of you two is dead and we have no hospital.” Tsunade said turning and leaving the room. “Well this is great, I’m stuck with you.” Erika said crawling back into the bed. “You think I wanted to be assigned to you still. Anyways, I’m not with Orochimaru anymore since I killed him.” Sasuke said pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting. “If that was to make me change how I feel about you then you need to try harder.” “What did I ever do to you besides working with Orochimaru?” “That reason only…you working with that snake.” “You aren’t going to make this easy on me, are you?” “I only asked for your help not to watch over me like I’m a child.” Erika said facing the window. “I didn’t want this either, so I guess we will just deal with it, right?” “…” “Hey, are you listening to me?” Sasuke asked getting up and peering at her face. “She fell asleep that fast…Pfft.” Sasuke said sitting back down and crossing his arms.

 

Sasuke woke up slowly before jolting out of the chair shocked to see the bed was empty. ‘Great…where did she go?’ He thought looking out the window at the morning sky. He ran out of the room and out into the village. ‘If I was a stranger here where would I go first...? Food!’ He thought before taking off towards the restaurant area. He ran past Ichiraku’s and then backed up and then slammed his hand down on the counter next to Naruto. “Have you seen Erika?” Sasuke asked showing a small amount of breathing problems. “Merika moom?” Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen. “The girl I brought to the hospital. She’s not there anymore!” Sasuke said with a worried look on his face. Naruto chugged down the rest of his soup before standing up facing Sasuke. “No I haven’t seen her but I’m willing to help find her.” Naruto suggested. “Great…” Sasuke said taking off. “HEY!! WAIT UP!!” Naruto yelled chasing after him. “Why are you so interested in her, its not like you are tied to her for good.” “I was put in charge of her and if Lady Tsunade finds out I lost her because I over slept a little my head will be placed on her table for all to see!” Sasuke explained looking around rapidly. “You know Sasuke, this girl has changed you a bit, like I know that you were turning back into the old Sasuke but I’ve never known for you to go all out for a missing girl.” Naruto explained. “….Shut up Loser I just don’t want to be stuck with you forever.” Sasuke said taking a turn and then stopped.

“Hey why’d you st-?” Naruto started before running into the back of Sakura. Sakura looked down to see Naruto’s hands placed on her breasts. She growled cringing a bit with anger. “NARUTO I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!” Sakura yelled turning around and slugging Naruto in the face sending him flying through a fence. “Was that really necessary Sakura?” Sasuke asked looking from the smoking hole with Naruto’s twitching leg sticking out of it to her as she breathed angrily. “Grr….” She growled before stomping over to Naruto and then beating him senseless. “Who’d ever thought that this village is filled with people like you three.” Sasuke turned around to see Erika walking off. “…there you are Miss Missing.” Sasuke said following her. “I wasn’t missing; Sakura thought it would be best if I got some fresh air. So I took her up on her offer.” Erika said not looking at him. “…you still hate me.” “I hate you, I hate who trained you, and I hate people like you. What more do you want me to say?” she said glaring at him from the corner of her eye. “I’ve told you, I’m not with Orochimaru anymore. I killed him thus I’m not with him anymore.” “Hmph, Sakura told me about your rampage after you killed the Snake.” Erika said looking forward again. Sasuke stopped and looked down at the ground. “That…was what Orochimaru and my brother created…that wasn’t…the real me.” “And this is? You are no better than people from my own village.” She said looking over her shoulder. “What are you saying?” “You live your life claiming to be something but then you come across someone who changes your whole idea of what your life is, then you try to make up for it but you realize that isn’t you either. But because of your whole way of living different lives you forget who the real you is.” “Your village did this?” “Yes, which it led to their death.” “…do you know who you are in the end Erika?” Sasuke asked looking up at her. “I’m the Koorikage’s daughter; I’m a ninja who fights for herself because no one would in the end. I’m a loner and a prize in many evil eyes. I am simply a tool created to be used by others. That is who I was and who I am and will always be. A tool who fights for herself.” She said with a stern face. “Do you know who you are Sasuke Uchiha?” She asked challenging him. “I am…a betrayer, former avenger, a former missing-ninja who realized by the help of his only friends on what was really important. I am simply a person who is leaving one world for another.”  
“You keep working on that, maybe one day I will see you in a world that we can never leave.” She said walking off. “Wait, where are you going?” “Why do you care, you would just follow anyways.” She barked over her shoulder.

 

“Hey Sasuke!!” Sakura yelled catching up to him. “Where is Naruto?” Sasuke asked. “He said he had to go meet someone so don’t worry but hey do you want me to watch over Erika while you go home and get some rest?” Sakura asked with her kind smile. “Nah, I can handle her.” He said with his playful smile. “Just don’t kill her.” Sakura said with a fake frown. He then turned and went after Erika. ‘Alright, if she is going to be throwing fire at me I will throw fire back.’ Sasuke thought when running up behind her. “Told you you would follow me.” Erika said not looking at him. “Shut up…I have no choice.” “Are you trying to act cool around me?” “…” “So you switching worlds on me already, did I become to much for your ‘playful’ side to handle?” she asked looking at him. His eyes had narrowed and he was looking straight forward not answering her. “Hmph, two can play that game.” She said taking off running. “I am not playing that…” She turned a corner. “This is why I hate babysitting…” He said chasing after her. He turned the corner and she was gone. “….damn.” He said turning back to the main street. “Hah, I lost him.” Erika said peering from around a corner. “Lost who?” Erika slowly turned around and snarled. “How did you know?” she asked glaring. “…I can’t believe you just asked me that…you stand out in our village.” He said coldly. “Well you are a jerk and you stand out in a crowd Spiky.” She said. “Spiky?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. “…yes spiky. Got a problem with it?” “Yeah…it’s stupid.” “You’re stupid!” Sasuke backed her up to the wall and placed his hands on the wall next to her head and he leaned in close. “If you are going to continue to be a pain I will continue to be a pain. So let’s work this out some way or another.” “How about another!” she yelled punching him in the stomach and trying to run off. He grabbed her arm and she twirled around slugging him in the face. “…Chidori.” Sasuke said releasing the jutsu into her arm causing her to fall down on the ground. He slowly walked over to her when she reached up and kicked him in the back of the knee knocking him forward on her. Sasuke grunted a bit when landing on her. “If you two are on a date, I have seen better behavior from Naruto than this.” Temari said eating some chestnuts out of a small bag. The two looked up at her with shocked expressions. Erika then pushed Sasuke off and stood up. “If only my chakra wasn’t sealed I would so hurt you severely.” She said rubbing her arm where the small Chidori got her. “You couldn’t get me even if you were skilled enough.” “Bite me!” “Pfft.” Sasuke replied sourly.

“Well you two make quite a couple.” Temari said watching them bicker. “WE AREN’T TOGETHER!!!” they both yelled at her. “I would watch that tone…I don’t like to be yelled at by strangers let alone a traitor.” She said with a smile. Sasuke glared at her and Erika hit him in the stomach with her arm. “I’m sorry, Erika Koorimasu, I’m here visiting.” Erika said nicely. “Hey it’s alright, Temari from the Village hidden in the Sand; I’m here on a short business trip.” “…” Sasuke said looking away. “What no apology from the traitor, what a shame.” Temari said to Sasuke. “Drop the traitor stuff Sandy, I’m no longer a traitor.” “Last I checked, you where under village arrest and not allowed to leave what so ever. That must be a pain for a person like you.” “You’re pushing your luck.” Sasuke growled while glaring at her from the side. “Are you threatening me…traitor?” Sasuke turned towards Temari but was then pulled by the arm away from her. “What are you doing?” He asked looking at Erika. “I don’t want to see anyone get killed alright. She was just playing around.” Erika said pulling. “There is never playing around from the Sand siblings.” Sasuke said jerking his arm from her hand. “Where are you going now?” Sasuke asked. “I’m going to go and talk to the Hokage about a place to stay since I’m stuck here.” She said walking towards the Hokage’s building. “Well in that case why don’t you stay with me?” Sasuke asked quietly. “Why would I stay with you? I have to see you every second of the whole time I’m here.” “Well to make it easier on keeping track of you.” “I think someone has grown a liking to me.” “Don’t make me hurt you.” “Hmph, I would like to see you try.” “That a bet?” “I would bet to see if you can pull your brain through your nose without cutting your head open.” Erika said before knocking on the Hokage’s door. “Come in.” Tsunade said stamping some papers. “Good morning Tsunade.” Erika said walking in followed by Sasuke. “I see he is sticking to you like glue.” “Unfortunately.” Erika said sourly. “What did you need?” Tsunade asked. “I was hoping to see if there were any open spots for me to stay while I’m here?” “Let me check…” Tsunade said pulling out a packet of paper and flipped through it. “Well there is in the same complex as Naruto, some places are opened on the north side and …” She looked up at Sasuke. “I will go with the first.” “How about the third place, Lady Tsunade?” Sasuke hinted. “It would be easier on his mission.” Tsunade agreed. “…fine…I will stay there BUT don’t expect me to do any chores!!!” “I will pay you.” Sasuke said looking at Tsunade who nodded slightly. ‘Maybe with Erika here, he will finally have a chance of living a normal life and she will brighten his gray heart’. Tsunade thought.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sasuke…can I talk to you alone for a moment?” “Yes ma’am.” Sasuke responded before Erika left the room closing the door behind her. “What is it?” “About the village Erika is from…it appears that it still exists and a Koorimasu is the Koorikage now.” Tsunade said folding her hands together and pressing them to her lips. “She said her family was dead, is that even possible?” “Unless somehow they survived.” “I think you should contact them and let them know that she is alive and is here.” Sasuke said with anticipation. “That would be the simpler way to go but it isn’t that easy after all.” “Why?” “The village she is from is far Northwest past the Land of Earth.” “…enemy territory, so she’s from a place that is-?” “Allies with our enemies.” “…so she’s better off here.” “Yes but you mustn’t let Erika know that her village still exist let alone a family member is the Kage there.” “Yes ma’am, just between us two.” Sasuke said with a serious but innocent face. Sasuke then left the room closing the door quietly behind him. ‘It isn’t the fact that I don’t want her to go but the fact is that she is shaping you into a better person, Sasuke. I hope you understand that she is what can cure that dark aura around your soul.’ Tsunade thought standing up and looking out her window.

 

A few weeks later:

Sasuke laid down in the grass next to the small creek and stuck his feet in the water. “Damn that Tsunade…, having me do a whole bunch of stuff. I have had worse days than this but giving me multiple missions in one day…” He said closing his eyes and relaxing. “You seem to be working hard.” Said the voice that drives Sasuke crazy. Sasuke’s eyes jolted awake to see a smiling Erika leaning over him. The small wind was blowing her hair gently and the sun shining above her creating a silhouette of her. He was in complete awe at the beauty that appeared there shortly. He sat up and looked at her. “I thought you were spending the day with Sakura and the other girls?” he asked calmly. “Haha…silly, I thought you could use some lunch since I haven’t seen you in town all day.” She replied setting the small container down next to him and then sitting down putting her own feet in the water. “That is…awfully nice of you.” He said staring at the container. “Just because I brought you lunch one day doesn’t mean that it’s going to continue.” She snapped back at him. “But…you’re welcome.” She said watching her toes as she wiggled them in the water. Sasuke just smirked a bit before placing the container in his lap and then opened it.

“This is...!” he said surprised. “Onigiri with a tomato paste mixed with chucks and on the side is some ramen noodles with a few slices of beef to go with it. The drink is a homemade healing remedy that my grandmother taught me how to fix, I hope you like it.” She said looking at him with bright blue eyes and a large smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her and smiled a bit too. “How did you know that Onigiri and tomatoes was my favorite food?” “Well a few days ago, you were out and about doing your little missions and I was getting hungry, so I looked through some cook books to see what I could make with the little ingredients you had in the refrigerator and I stumbled across where, I presume your mother, had wrote next to that recipe that it was your favorite.” She said hugging her knees. “Thank you again.” He said before digging in. ‘That look she gave me before I asked that…I will never forget that smile…It reminds me of mother’s kind smile.’ Sasuke thought while enjoy the lunch that was made with care.

“The drink…it is making me feel rejuvenated.” “I’m glad…well I best be heading back, they will be wondering where I ran off to.” She said standing and slipping her shoes back on. “Later Sasuke, don’t work too hard!” she said patting his head a bit before running off. “…I don’t know why…but I feel like…it is before everything changed all those years ago.” Sasuke thought looking down at the food and smiling.

 

“It’s raining…” Sasuke said looking out his window late at night. ‘Why must it rain on days like this…?’ Sasuke thought getting up and leaving his room. ‘It rains when something bad happens…’ Sasuke continued to think headed into the kitchen and got himself a small glass of water. ‘Why is it that when it rains, I can’t sleep so I always drink water to put me to sleep?’ He asked himself before drinking the water and headed back towards his room when he stopped next to the entrance of the room that Erika was staying in. He slid the door open a bit and peered in. “S…Sasuke, what’s the matter?” She asked rolling over and looking at him. “Nothing…go back to sleep.” He said quietly before closing the door. “Sasuke…w-wait.” She mumbled. He opened the door slightly again.

 

“Hmm?” “Can you come here…for a second.” He opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. She sat up and hugged him. “W-what the…?” He stuttered in shock. “I just felt like doing it…” she said before releasing him and lying down. He wiped his cheek with his finger tips. “A…are you crying Erika?” “I’m fine now…you can go back to bed.” She said burying her head in her pillow. “…why?” “…don’t worry about it…” “…Erika…” Sasuke whispered before getting up and leaving. He sat down at the edge of the porch and leaned against one of the beams while resting his right arm on his right knee. “Why cry on a rainy night…the sky can just cry for you…” He said before leaning his head back and watched the pouring rain.

Sasuke jolted awake to see a blanket laid on top of him realizing he fell asleep watching the rain. He got up and ran into Erika’s room. Gone. “Erika!” he yelled running to the kitchen. She looked up at him in surprised. “Good morning rain watcher, I hope you don’t catch a cold for staying out there all night.” She joked as she tore her toast in half. Sasuke panted in the door frame before sitting down across from her.

“What cha need after yelling my name? Your breakfast is over there on the counter, eat it before it gets cold.” She said pouring her a small cup of milk before dipping her toast in it. “Why were you crying last night?” Sasuke blurted out before she could eat her soggy toast. She placed her bread on a plate and stared at the table. “…I missed my family…” “Then why hug me?” “…” “Tell me dammit!” he demanded slamming a fist down on the table. “…My grandmother always told me when I was sad…‘Tears are wonderful for the spirit to feel happy again but a hug tells the body that it will be alright to be happy again. If you can hug someone then joys will be brought back to the soul.’” Erika said thinking back to her smiling grandmother’s face.

“Your grandmother must’ve been something.” “She was until she was murdered…” Erika said before eating. “Murdered...?” “My father ordered it…he thought it was dangerous to have two people who can use a chakra sealing jutsu in the same village.” She said getting up and placing her dirty dishes in the sink rinsing them off. ‘…A family member ordering to kill another family member…it is much like what happened to me…its strange but the more I learn about her the more…she is like me…SHUTUP SASUKE!!! You can’t get involved with her!!’ Sasuke thought and argued in his head. “Here eat before you leave.” Erika said placing his food in front of him before walking out of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

“So Erika, how is it staying with that traitor?” Temari asked walking with her and Sakura. “It isn’t all that glorious.” Erika said placing her hands behind her head. “Why is that?” Temari asked. “The guy barely eats anything there, half the time he spends the nights walking around, and if he asks you something and you don’t answer he gets cold. I hate it…he reminds me of my brother when I was younger.” “Well Sasuke is a pretty cold guy anyways; I’m surprised he hasn’t tried killing you.” Sakura said looking at her. “He has a few times but I just give him the cold look a mother gives her child and he just storms off.” Erika said with a goofy smile. “Wow… I pull that with Naruto and he covers his head like I’m going to hit him.” Temari said grabbing her chin and looking at the sky. “Haha that might be partially my fault Temari.” Sakura said looking past Erika at her. “Partially, come on Sakura we all know that you abused him like every chance you can.” Temari said looking at her. “Okay fine! So I hit him a lot at least you don’t have to worry about forcing him to do anything!” Sakura said. “Haha it cracks me up hearing you two talk about how many times Naruto gets beat up everyday.” Erika laughed before they all laughed together.

“Erika…” Sasuke said while leaning against a pole. “Grr…What?” Erika growled at him. “Sorry Sakura, Temari, my turn to have her…” Sasuke said pushing off the pole and walking over to them. “YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A PET!!! I DON’T BELONG TO YOU!!” Erika yelled throwing a fist at him. He caught it and his sharingan disappeared as fast as it appeared. “It is my duty to watch you while you are here so come on…” Sasuke said pulling her by the arm he caught. “THEN I’LL LEAVE AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME!! SASUKE STOP I DON’T WANT-!!” Erika yelled while struggling to walk back towards the other two. “Shut up will you!” Sasuke yelled back at her. “…did you see it Temari…?” Sakura asked glancing over at her while watching Sasuke pull Erika away. “The sharingan…yeah I saw it…” Temari replied just as stunned as Sakura. “He has to use sharingan…on Erika?” Sakura asked. “Why…your punches are worse than hers why would he have to use…?” “I don’t know…something is up with that.” Sakura answered watching as Sasuke continued to pull her away and then turning a corner.

“Stop, why are you being this forceful with me all of a sudden; normally you just come up and ask and then you let it be but dragging me away. The hell is wrong wit-?!” “Just shut up for once alright? I can’t have you hanging out with other people when I’m in charge of watching you…It’s my duty not theirs.” “What the Hokage say something to you?” “No I just thought that it was…well…” “No answer huh? I’m going back…” Erika said turning around when Sasuke grabbed her arm again. “Erika please…wait.” “What Sasuke…what do you want? I know that I’m your responsibility but I can’t follow you every where you go when you have missions. If I’m not assigned to them then I can’t help…It is just easier for you to do your missions while I’m with someone you trust…that is if you trust them with my life.” Erika snapped at him with cold eyes. “I trust them…it is just…” “I’m leaving…see you later at home.” Erika said walking off towards town. “…home…yeah.” Sasuke said giving her back cold eyes. “I wouldn’t do that if I where you…” She argued as she continued to walk off. Sasuke stared at her with silence.

“That was…different.” Naruto said coming up and hitting Sasuke in the back. “You saw that?” “Haha…yeah I was over there doing a little training when I heard you two bickering so I checked it out…you two fight as if you were mar-.” “No we don’t!” Sasuke said interrupting Naruto by hitting him. “Well you surely want to tell her something but too scared to say it to her face…huh.” Naruto said poking him in the chest. “I have nothing to say to her…” Sasuke said glaring at him. “That isn’t what I picked up.” Naruto said smiling at him. “You picked up nothing. Now leave me alone…” Sasuke growled walking off away from him. “Hey…how about you two join us for lunch tomorrow for barbecue, my treat!” Naruto hollered at him. “If you are treating I will be there…Erika I don’t know…” Sasuke said sticking his hands in his pockets. “…he likes her…” Naruto whispered with a snicker.


	7. Chapter 7

That night:

“AHH!!” ‘I just can’t get to sleep…all I think about is that…why!’ Sasuke thought rubbing his face before suddenly sitting up in his bed. “No matter what I think about…her smiling face just can’t leave my mind…” Sasuke said before getting up and went to the bathroom running the water from the sink splashing it on to his face. He looked in the mirror. 'I know that I said that I would never forget that smile but…' He thought looking at his expression in the glass as he thought of the never forgetting smile. He then wiped his face off and left the bathroom. He went to Erika’s room and slipped in.

“…Erika?” He asked quietly walking over to the bed. He froze when he saw her cold blue eyes glaring at him as he approached the bed. “Are you still mad at me for not giving you a good reason why I wanted you to stay away from the others?” he asked watching her eyes. “…why do you care…you don’t care about other people’s feelings.” She said staring at the wall. “…I do care it is just…” “There you go not finishing a sentence. I’d figured by now you would know how to speak to someone!!” she snapped sitting up violently. He looked down at a fist as he clenched it tighter. “…I’m sorry…for the way I behaved earlier…I just like…” “If you can’t finish what you have to say then leave. I don’t want to he-!” she started again before his lips pressed against hers. She irked surprised before she shoved him away. “THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!” She yelled nearly falling out of the bed. “…that is what I’ve been struggling to say…I didn’t know how to say it…” “SO YOU KISS ME INSTEAD?!!!” she asked throwing the blankets off of her and stormed out of the room. “Erika…I…” he said following her.

“I expected to be killed not kissed by him…oh Erika this was a mistake coming here…” she said to herself as she went into the kitchen and got her some water drinking before spitting it out into the sink. “Erika would you-.” Sasuke started walking into the kitchen when he dodged the glass as she threw it at him. “Would you calm down?” “How can I calm down when you can’t tell me what you want but you kiss me instead…?” “I didn’t know how to tell you; is that so hard to grasp?” “IT ISN’T HARD TO GRASP!!” “Then what is the problem?” he asked walking in towards her. “THE PROBLEM IS IT IS YOU!! THE ONCE MAN DROWNED IN HIS OWN DARKNESS, SASUKE UCHIHA!! I just can’t…I just can’t help being confused on the fact that you are the same guy!” “Erika after I lost the battle with Naruto he helped me back into the light I am no longer in the darkness and you are helping me move farther into that light. I couldn’t help but fall for-!” “SHUT UP!!! I don’t want to hear it anymore!” she yelled covering her ears and falling to the floor. “Why are you having problems understanding what I’m saying?” “Because…you are Sasuke Uchiha and I am just simply someone who has never had anyone care for her besides her own grandmother! I have had no one there and I don’t want to change that!” she yelled at him as tears began to fall down her face. “…Erika…I could be there for you like your grandmother was you just have to let me in!” “NO!!” She yelled getting up and shoving past him heading towards the front of the Uchiha household.

“Where are you going?” He asked once again following her. “Somewhere away from you and this place.” She said turning into the entrance of the house. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall and held her there. She looked up into the Sharingan. “You are not going anywhere until we work this out…” He said coldly. She froze as she looked at the pinwheels in his eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes and she began to sob. “I can’t…I won’t do it!” She yelled bowing her head. “Erika…I can give you the love and attention that no one else gave you before…” “…no…” She mumbled between sobs. “…why?” “…” “ERIKA!” Sasuke yelled causing her to jump. “…when I look into your eyes…I see Orochimaru…I see the hatred you had for everyone…” she said as her tears dripped to the floor. Sasuke slowly let go of her with shock and backed to the other wall slumping to the floor. “I…can’t be with…someone…with that much…darkness still in…him…” “You…can still see it…I thought…” He looked at his hands as she fell to her knees covering her eyes with her hands before laying her head on the floor shaking all over. “…Erika…” “…its those eyes…every time I see those eyes…I feel scared…I saw your anger…in them…the hatred…you had building up against me….I fear you…when…I see those eyes…” she mumbled sniffling. He gave her silence as his eyes returned to their normal black before he hit the wall behind him. “…even when I am brought here and thought that I was making a difference with myself I am still clinging to the darkness…” he said looking at up at the ceiling.

“…no matter…how hard you try to live one way…it’s hard to live another way but the end…you still managed to live both thus creating a life that still isn’t you…” she said rolling on to her side and curling up into a ball. “…your right…I’ve lived my entire life as an avenger and I’m trying to live my life now as a different person…its like mixing water and oil.” He said leaning his head back against the wall. “…you can still mix it though…” “…how…?” “…you thus have to filter out the oil making it pure before mixing it with water thus creating an equal liquid.” Erika said sitting up and wiping her face from the tears. Sasuke leaned forward and wiped one from under her left eye. “If so then…would you help me cleanse the oil?” he asked with a calm look. “…as long as you never use those eyes on me…” she said blushing a bit. “…Thank you…here…let me redo this…” he said leaning in closer. “Erika…I like you and I would really enjoy it if…if you would stay by my side until I’m able to be myself again.” He said before kissing her again. She hesitated a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. “…I thought you didn’t like sweet stuff…” “Only if it is isn’t edible.” He said before leaning forward more so she was now against the wall.  
Sasuke pulled Erika’s legs out from underneath her and thus allowing him to get closer to her. He sat down and put her legs on either side of his waist pulling her closer in. “…what are you doing…?” She asked as he lifted her up into his lap. “…experimenting…” He said placing his hands on her hips. “I hate when guys experiment…it always ends up in failure.” Erika said as he continued to mess around. He then stood up with his arms under her butt. “If it ends in failure then I am still considered a genius for the attempt.” He said leaning her against the wall. “If you plan on doing something…it would be better in a bedroom than the front door…” She said with a sarcastic look. He just blinked at her before giving her his playful smile. “In that case…” He said before dropping her legs and pulling her by the hand towards his room. 'I had to say something.' She thought rolling her eyes.  
He pulled her into his room shoved her on the bed where he laid on top of her holding her hands down. “This is better than the wall…” she joked looking at his calm face. “…you got turned off didn’t you?” He asked not changing his facial expression. “…a little.” She said looking at the muscles on his arms. “…then…let me re-kindle the flame…” he said kissing her neck. She gasped a bit. “You’ll have try harder than that…” “Oh shut up…” he said kissing her lips. He let go of her hands and then slipped his up her shirt placing them on her hips. She jumped a bit. “What?” He asked breaking away. “Your hands....they're cold…” “I’m a cold type of guy…” “…Stupid snakes…” She said wrapping her arms around his neck thus pulling him down closing the gap between their bodies. He lifted her left leg up resting it against his hip. She slipped her hands into his shirt and rested them on his back before digging her nails into his skin a bit. He gasped before moving from her lips to her neck. She breathed warm air into his ear. He sat up on his knees and pulled off the white t-shirt he was wearing. She sat up aswell and ran her hand down his chest down through his abs and resting it on his thigh. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “…man boobs…you need to work on that…” She giggled. “The hell I don’t have man boobs!” he argued looking down at his chest. She raised an eyebrow. “Why you!” He yelled before shoving her down on the bed and began kissing her again. “What it is the truth!” she said breaking away from his lips and rolling him over. “You are just saying that!” he said sitting up. “Well then…if you don’t believe me then I’ll just leave.” She said crawling off the bed and stepping on to the floor.  
“Erika…wait…fine…I guess I have…mum moons.” He said trailing off into a mumble. She sighed before turning around. “Fine…you said it…I will stay.” She said began pulling her shorts off and letting them drop to the floor. Sasuke’s heart began to pound in his chest as he began to breathe heavy. She then slowly pulled her shirt over her head and dropping it onto the floor. Sasuke by now was blushing and numb from head to toe as he gazed at her pale naked body in the moonlit room. He gulped as she crawled onto the bed and over to him in a cat like way, kissing him when she reached him. He held his hands up as he leaned back against the pillows. “What… you afraid of me now?” She asked leaning back and looking at his red face. He shook his head no.  
“OOOHHH!!!....” She said with a shock looked. 'He must be new to this…never seen a naked girl in his entire life.' She thought with a raised brow. He gulped before gaining some control over his body. 'The last time I saw a naked woman was…when Naruto used that stupid made up jutsu of his to transform…' Sasuke thought trying to get the image out of his mind. “…well since you haven’t done this before then I guess I will have to help…” She said resting her hands on his thighs again. “W-wait…you’ve done this before?” Sasuke asked struggling to find his voice. “No…but if you were sold off to people for different things you see stuff that you never would imagine in a million years.” “So you’ve seen it…done before…?” “…unfortunately but I’ve never had it happened to me…thanks to Kabuto…he told the one’s I was sold off to that if they ever did anything to me that was disgraceful…they would die.” She said looking away from his face. “…Erika…you don’t have to worry about them or the Sound…just you…” Sasuke said gently pulling her face back towards him as he kissed her. “Thank you…Uchiha.” She said before wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.  
He placed his hands on her waist again sliding them gently down past her butt to her legs, pulling her forward. She looked into his eyes before kissing him again slipping her tongue between his lips and meeting his. She stood up on her knees while still kissing him as she began to tug on his shorts. He then pulled away from her as she rolled over a bit and he slid them off throwing them across the room. He rolled over on top of her. Erika could feel his abs rubbing up against her stomach as he reached down rubbing a finger against her. Her skin gained goosebumps as he gently slid his finger up and down. “Sasuke.” she whispered as he kissed her neck lightly. She placed a hand on his chest as her other hand gripped at the blanket a little. Sasuke smirked sucking on her neck making her jump a little. He chuckled rubbing his finger faster. She whimpered glancing at him with a slight blush. How did they manage to move from strangers to this point? She turned her head some kissing his ear. Sasuke's weight bout gave out from underneath him at the sudden embrace her lips gave his skin. Erika smiled playfully.  
He pulled away a bit but only enough that their lower lips were still touching each other and looked at her. She just looked at him when he gave his playful smile before she reached out rubbing her hand on him. He grunted twitching sitting back leaning on his hands. She shifted around to her knees and laid down on her elbows tucking her hair back behind an ear. She tilted her head to the side just before leaning in licking him. Sasuke bit his lower lip laying his head back enjoying her touch. She gently took hold of him licking up the side of him before taking him inside her mouth sucking. Sasuke lifted his head up with shock staring at her as a blush plagued his pale face. Erika closed her eyes slowly bobbing her head making slurping and sucking noises. Sasuke twitched gripping at the blanket. She cracked her eyes opened a little looking up at him a seductive expression that made him gulp. She chuckled wiggling her tongue around and then quickened her head bobbing going faster. Sasuke grunted loudly leaning his head back again before loosing his strength in his arms laying back on the bed. Erika ran a hand up his thigh to his stomach lightly tracing the outlines of his abs. Sasuke breathed heavy with each stroke of her tongue she gave him. He couldn't take much more of her teasing. He reached up placing a hand on her head pushing her down on him making her gag some before she sat up coughing. “Bastard! You can't do that!” she snapped before coughing again. “...s-sorry.” he said sitting up and grabbed her by her wrists forcing her back down on the bed. “Let me try this way.” he said let go of her left wrist to adjust himself at her. She glared at him before he slowly pushed into her just to shove hard all the way into her. She jerked in pain screaming. Sasuke stopped pulling out. “You alright?” he asked. She curled up slightly looking up at him with tears before nodding. “J-just not...use to it.” she muttered. He nodded adjusting himself again and slid in more slowly then last time. She winced again just before the pain started to subside. He started to move slowly in and out of her as they adjusted to each other.

She arched her back a bit as he slipped a hand under her and up to her shoulder. She closed her eyes at the pain that shot through her lower half but was then distracted by his lips at her chest. “…Sasuke…” She whispered before he continued to thrust inside of her. She ran a hand up his neck and twisted it into his spiky black hair. He reached down under her right leg and lifted it up a bit thus pushing himself up allowing him to go farther digging into her.  
“Ahhh!” she yelled tilting her head back a bit as the pain got stronger. He lifted her leg up more causing her to scream louder. He was now far up enough that he kissed the bottom of her chin. She placed her other hand on his back and clawed as he made his thrusts harder now. He rested his forehead between her shoulder and collarbone and closed his eyes and breathed heavily onto her skin. He let go of her leg and he grabbed her arm sliding his hand up hers connecting fingers that soon hit the mattress under them.  
“You…going…all the way…” she asked realizing she was breathing heavily as fast as him. “…I can try…I’m not….really…a professional…when it comes to this…” he said letting go of her shoulder and sliding his sweaty arm out from underneath her and pushing him up off of her. “Ah…you are still in…” she said wincing in pain. “S…sorry…” he said slowly lying back out of her. He relaxed his arm and just rested a bit. She played with one of his spikes in his hair as she stared at the ceiling she then turned her head and looked at the photos on the wall. “You…don’t have very many pictures…” She said gazing at them. He turned his head over and looked at them as well. “We really…didn’t have many…my family that is…we saw everyone every day…so it wasn’t really a point.” He said shaking a bit. “…I see…” she said as he slid down a little and rolled over throwing an arm over his eyes. She laid on her side and looked at him with a smile. “You didn’t go…all the way…” “…give me a…minute or two…I just need to…” “…take your time…” She said crawling over and lying on top of him.  
She folded her fingers together and laid her arms on his chest then resting her head on them. She closed her eyes and matched her breathing to his. He laid his other arm over her back and started rubbing it with his thumb. She looked up at him and smiled. His upper lip twitched a bit before he took a deep breath and then lifted his arm up so he could look down at her. “…what?” He asked. She shook her head no before reaching up and kissing him. “I’m…guessing…you are waiting on me…” he asked when she pulled away. “I told you to take your time…” She said before pecking him on the lips again. “…yeah…” he said when he threw his arm off his face and closed his eyes. “We don’t have to you kno-.” “I want to though…” he said opening them with a determined look on his face. Erika placed her hands on the sides of his face and she kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth. He returned the kiss by doing the same. He entangled his legs into hers as he put his hands on the lower part of her back allowing one to slide down to her butt. She rose a bit and rested her forehead against his.  
“…Sasuke…finish it…” she said opening her blue eyes and looking into his. “Pfft…I hope its better this time…” He said pulling her up a bit so he could slip his hand between them to adjust himself before she slid down on him. She squeezed a bit causing him this time to arch his back and for him to grunt a bit. Erika giggled as she had her hands slide down his arms feeling all his muscles to tense up. She could feel every part of his abs flex as she continued to do it. She grabbed a hand and kissed a finger or two causing him to sigh a little bit. “…you are so easy to make happy…” She said rubbing her face against his hand. “…just because you make it easy…” he said with eyes closed. “…are you saying I’m easy?” she growled glaring at him. He just laughed. “Erika…I’m saying that no other girl has ever…ever gotten a kiss from me…not even Karin, a girl that I trusted with my life more than Sakura…” He said opening his eyes and looked at her. She had a shocked look on her face before she laid her head against his chest again and started to kiss his chest. She slid down kissing him leaving small wet spots on his skin. She stopped at his belly button before she started back up making him moan. He sat up and motioned for her to come closer when she reached his chest. She crawled over to him on her knees until she was right in front of him. He kissed her stomach while he felt her soft moist skin on her legs. She walked a little more towards him when he placed his hand on her belly before removing it and told her to hang on with his hand. He then shifted around before he placed his hands on her hips and gently forced her down. She sat down in his lap; he bent her back a little and slipped in. She jumped a bit with a gasp. She straightened some and tangled her fingers in his hair. He started off by pushing her up and down on him.  
“Uuhhh!!” She said before he rose up and laying her down on the bed again but this time he went with more force. Thrusting harder she winced at the pain. “Sasuke…it hurts…” She said as he thrusted slower but harder than before. She could now feel the heat off his body more than before. She started breathing heavily at the feeling he was giving her. He continued as he began to wince in pain himself. He rested his head between her breasts and grunted at ever thrust he made. He squeezed his hands tighter on her hips before he made one big push in her. “SASUKE!!!” She yelled tightening the grip she had on his hair. He growled stopping and panted staring at little beads of sweat resting on her skin. Her throat was so dry that she could barely catch her breath. He relaxed his hands and slid them down to her legs. She let go of his hair and let them fall to the bed. He twisted his head a bit before looking up at her with sweat drenched hair. He backed up out of her and then rolled over where he then fell off the bed. She sat up a bit before getting light head herself and falling back down to the mattress. “Hahaha!” He chuckled from the floor. Erika laughed at him. “…well that was…” he said looking at his twitching hands as they lay against the cold wooden floor. “…wow…” Was what Erika could manage to say still gasping for air. “…want a…” Sasuke said still panting himself. “…round three?” he finished after swallowing. Erika shook her head no over and over. “N...no…not…tonight…” she said wiping her sweaty bangs from her face. “Oh…come on…you’re saying…that me…being an amateur…wore you…out?” He said trying to sit up but fell back to the floor. “…keep in…mind…I’m…one too…” She said looking towards the edge of the bed that he fell off of as he sat up and used the bed to help crutch him until he was able to fall back on the bed.  
He laid his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. He winced as she got stuck at a knot. “Oh…sorry.” She said stopping. He reached up with a twitchy arm and played with a strand of hers. “…it’s…ok…” he said closing his eyes. Erika closed hers as well and just relaxed a bit before she opened them up and looked at him. He had stopped twisting her hair in between his fingers and was lightly snoring. “Him wear me out…geez…who’s the one who fell asleep first?” She thought before running her fingers through the knot in his hair and he jolted awake. “OOWW!!!” He screamed sitting up and clutching the spot the knot was at. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!!” He yelled rubbing the spot. Erika just giggled before she crawled to the top of the blankets and climbed under them. “I need a blanket to sleep.” She said resting her head on the pillow. “Pfft…” He growled with a glare before he crawled up next to her and climbed under them as well. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest snuggling down a bit before closing her eyes and sighing. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand on her arm. “So…what are you fixing for breakfast in an hour or two?” He asked her quietly. “Something sweet…” she said. “…Yuck…I don’t like anything sweet you know that…” “Fine…I will stick glass in it and then it will go down less cheerful…” she said. “I guess so…” he said placing a smile on his face as he placed his other arm up under his head and closed his eyes. Erika smiled too as she listened to his heart beat before she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Day:

“Man I’m a bit sore today…” Sasuke said stretching a bit. “Not my fault you chased me around the whole house last night.” Erika said with her arms crossed. “I think it is when you threw the glass at me.” He said looking at her. “Well you should’ve taken it.” “I hope you plan on replacing it…” “Maybe I will when you start racking in some big money.” “So you are only destroying stuff so that I bring money home for you to spend on replacing the stuff you break?” “I only broke a glass!” “You almost had two broken arms last night!” “Not my fault you had to go and plant a kiss on me.” Erika said glaring kindly at him. “I thought we promised not to say that out loud?” “Um let’s see….Nope I don’t see anyone we know.” Erika said looking around. “They all are probably waiting on us at the restaurant.” Sasuke said. With in a few minutes they arrived at the barbecue place and looked around.

“SASUKE, ERIKA OVER HERE!!!” Naruto yelled standing up and waving a hand in the air. They walked over to see four tables lined up with the whole group there. “You didn’t tell me that there was going to be this much people here.” Erika whispered to Sasuke. “I was just invited and told that Naruto was paying…” Sasuke whispered back. “He’s paying…for everyone?” Erika whispered back.

The seating is as followed:  
Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba with Akamaru sitting next to him. Across from them are Choji, Hinata, Sasuke, Erika, Sai, Neji, Tenten, and Shino.

“Hey it’s good to see that you convinced Erika to come after your strikeout yesterday.” Naruto smiled at Sasuke. “Don’t make me come over there loser.” Sasuke growled while he sat down. “Oh come on Traitor will it kill you to joke around a little bit?” Temari asked with a smile. “When you cut the traitor crap maybe then.” Sasuke said with his playful smile. “Oh laugh a bit Sasuke, it won’t kill you.” Erika said smiling at him. “Now when it comes from you I know I will die.” Sasuke said looking at her. “Oh come on I hit harder than her.” Sakura said butting into the conversation. “Is that you down there billboard brow! I didn’t know your sign today was advertisement!” Ino joked from the opposite end. “Shut up Ino pig!” Sakura snapped back. “Mmm when do we get to order Shikamaru?” Choji asked licking his lips while rubbing his growling belly. “I don’t know, hey Naruto can we order yet?” Shikamaru asked leaning back in his chair looking down at Naruto. “Yeah everyone is here now.” Naruto said with his goofy grin. “AWESOME, WAITER!!!” Choji yelled throwing his arm in the air for the waiter.

“Akamaru quit licking the table!!” Kiba yelled pushing on the side of his dog’s face to get him from dirtying the table. “Doesn’t that thing know better manners than that?!” Tenten yelled. “Tenten, that’s my ear.” Neji growled as Tenten was yelling in his ear. “Haha sorry Neji.” Tenten said leaning away from him. “Kiba…Akamaru is licking the table again.” Shino said in his monotone. “AKAMARU!! What do I have to do to make you stop?!” Kiba yelled pounding his dog gently on the head. “Lee what are you getting?” Sakura asked leaning over to see Lee’s menu. “Probably something delicious as always.” He said with his smile and flames in his eyes. “Haha, yeah that sounds good.” Sakura said.

“You got awfully quiet Erika.” Sasuke said looking at her. “…I don’t know anyone besides you, Temari, Naruto, Sai and Sakura, the rest I don’t know.” Erika said. “That is Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. Shino is the guy across from Akamaru, Tenten who was on the same team as the guy next to her Neji and Lee who is next to Sakura. Over here it’s Ino the blonde annoying girl who was on the team with Shikamaru the one looking away from the group yawning and the guy who is ordering the entire menu, Choji, and the girl next to me besides you is Hinata.” Sasuke said looking at everyone as he said their names.

“Hey Sasuke, do you want to introduce Erika to everyone or what?” Naruto asked. ‘Crap if I say no he will and I don’t want to know how he will do it and I really don’t want to do it either…’ Sasuke thought looking at Naruto. “I will Naruto, Sasuke.” Sakura said standing. “Uh…Thank you Sakura.” Sasuke said. “Alright everyone…Choji, can you hold on the menu for a second.” Sakura said looking down at him. “Uh yeah…that will be it from me.” Choji said looking at the waiter with a smile. “Alright so Naruto decided to have this little get together because it has been awhile since we all have been together and not only that we have someone new joining our little party…” Sakura started looking at Erika. Erika slumped down in her chair as everyone started looking at her. “Her name is Erika Koorimasu and she has been staying with us for a while-.” “SO THAT IS THE CHICK MOVING IN ON MY SASUKE!!!” Ino yelled shaking a fist at her. “Ino…stop yelling…anyways you said you where over him…” Shikamaru said casually as he lit his cigarette. ‘Her Sasuke! Pfft! Who is living in his house?! Whose food does he eat? Who got a kiss from him?!’ Erika thought slightly glaring at Ino. “Erika…you’re twitching…stop it.” Sasuke said holding her hand that was clenched on her thigh. “Ooo…okay.” Erika said looking at him in a shocked as he continued to listen to Sakura.

“Naruto…do you want to take it from here?” She said looking at him. Naruto stood up as she sat down. “Well…LET’S EAT!!” He said looking around at everyone. Three more waiters came up to deal with each table. “Geez Choji did you order the entire menu or what?” Ino asked. “Just enough to keep me contained.” Choji said patting his belly. “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT AIN’T ENOUGH TO CONTAIN YOU!!!?” Ino yelled. “N-Naruto-kun…thank you for doing this.” Hinata said pointing her fingertips together. “Hey you’re welcome Hinata, anytime.” Naruto said. “You are one nice guy anyways, Naruto.” Temari said. “I’m not that nice of a guy.” “Yes you are Naruto don’t think any less of it.” Sakura said turning to him. “It is true Naruto…you are a nice guy.” Sasuke said reading the menu. The table they were at stopped and blinked at Sasuke including Erika. “….what?” Sasuke asked looking at them from over the menu. “He said something nice to Naruto…” Temari gasped. “Am I dying!!?” Naruto asked sliding his chair back and patting his body for injuries. “….what…it is true.” Sasuke said laying his menu down. “I can’t handle this!” Naruto said as his chair fell backwards. Temari and Sakura stood up and looked at him. As everyone either peered over the table or leaned back to see Naruto passed out.

“What happened?” Lee asked. “Did he have a stroke?” Kiba asked and Akamaru whined a bit. “Maybe he choked a bit?” Choji said. “Knowing Naruto he ate something he shouldn’t have eaten.” Ino said. “Ino, Naruto doesn’t go around eating random stuff like Kiba and Akamaru.” Shikamaru said looking at her. “THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN’T KNOW THAT IT WASN’T FOOD!!” Kiba yelled pointing a finger at Shikamaru. “N-Naruto-kun…is he alright?” Hinata asked. “Maybe he got hit with something?” Neji looked at Tenten. “Why are you looking at me?! I didn’t do anything of the sorts Neji!” She argued in defense. “Maybe…he ate a bug…” Sai said. Everyone looked down at Shino. “…My beetles had nothing to do with it…”Shino said in his monotone.

“Temari what happened?” Sakura asked looking up at her. “Hey don’t ask me ask Sasuke…he’s the one who did it.” She said looking at Sasuke over the table’s edge. Everyone looked at Sasuke who by now was done ordering his and Erika’s food. He stopped and looked around to see everyone’s glare. “…I said he was a nice guy…” Sasuke said. Gasps came from the entire table except for Temari, Erika, and Shino. “THE HELL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL SASUKE!!!?” Naruto exclaimed jumping up and pointing at Sasuke. “Naruto…it is me.” Sasuke said quietly. “Me who?!” “Sasuke…who else would I be…wait…don’t answer that.” Sasuke said catching himself. “Sasuke doesn’t give me compliments he gives me…un...plea...sant....ments…” Naruto said struggling to find a word that is opposite of compliments. “Un…pleasant…ments? What the heck is wrong with you?!” Temari asked hitting him in the leg. “Can’t someone be nice…for a change?” Sasuke asked straightening the stuff on the table. “Yes but not you!” Naruto argued. “Fine…I take it back…You aren’t a nice guy…you are a…Dickhead.” Sasuke said drawing it out. “…Now that is the Sasuke I know…Hey look the food is here!” Naruto said fixing his chair and sitting in it. “Nope…that is just Choji’s…waiter…we will need another table on this side, Thanks.” Shikamaru said half yawning and scratching his side before pointing to another table.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke stretched back in his chair and twisted his neck some to pop it. “Geez Erika I’m so stiff from last night.” He said with one eye open as he popped his neck and looked at her. “I couldn’t help it I was in an awkward position.” She said looking at him. “You made it awkward…” “It was your fault…you threw me off guard and then chased me all around the house…” “BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T LET ME IN!!”

The entire group fell silent staring at them with blank expressions.

“She…wouldn’t let you in?” Naruto asked. “The house or…” Sakura asked. “Someone was rolling in the grass last night.” Kiba said more to himself than anyone else. “I might as well stay awake…what a drag.” Shikamaru said leaning on the table facing the center. “What was it like Erika?!” Ino asked her. Erika blushed a bit. “I um…well…uh.” Erika stuttered. “Not that in!” Sasuke yelled. “It was the other end?” Neji asked. “Someone wasn’t playing fair is what I’m guessing at.” Tenten said hinting at something. “You two…didn’t?” Sakura asked. “Give it up Sakura you can tell by the looks on their faces that they so did!” Temari stated to Sakura. “I KNEW IT!!! YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T BUT YOU DO!!” Naruto pointed at Sasuke with an over exaggerated hyper look on his face. “…Shut…up…Nar…u…to…” Sasuke growled glaring at him. “Wait, you knew that they were…together?” Sakura asked looking at Naruto. Naruto just grinned from ear to ear. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen the two bicker Sakura. It is like they are married.” Temari said. “R-really?” Sakura replied. “Yeah I saw him on top of her a few weeks ago and they were trying to hurt each other…it was not an ordinary date.” Temari said. “I watched them yell at each other yesterday when he was trying to confess his love to her but didn’t know how to say- OW!!” Naruto yelled as Sasuke kicked him from under the table. “I said SHUTUP!!” Sasuke yelled. “Aww…does the wittle Sasuke have a crush!” Lee and Kiba said together. Erika giggled. “You find this funny?” Sasuke looked at her. “Come on Sasuke…they would’ve found out sooner or later…it won’t hurt you.” She said laughing a bit with a smile. “…It will too…” He said. “Fine then…if you don’t want to join in on the fun… I will make you…” She said before she kissed him. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…AWWWWWWWW!!!” they all bellowed as his face shot hot red. “Now…what were you saying?” She said in a sexy voice. “I…uh…um” Sasuke responded. “That is what I thought.” She said returning to the table with a happy smile on her face. “And here you lied to me yesterday Sasuke, I thought we were closer than that.” Naruto said. Sai nearly choked on his drink. “At that time nothing had happened.” Sasuke returned. “Then what happened?” Naruto asked raising a brow. Everyone scooted their chairs closer to the two center tables to get a better ear shot.

“Uh um…Choji…?” “Mmm…what…is it Hinata?” Choji said chewing his meat. “…um well…you are chewing…in my ear and…I um…can’t hear.” She said looking at him. “Oh sorry Hinata.” Choji said swallowing his food. “I’m not telling you…” Sasuke said looking at him. “Erika what happened last night?” Naruto asked shifting his focus to the lavender haired girl. “If you say anything…I will hurt you…I promise you that much.” Sasuke said to her in his cold voice. “You can’t hurt me…” She said in return. Sasuke looked behind him a bit before shifting his eyes towards her revealing the sharingan. “I know what you hate…” he whispered. She froze as she gazed into those eyes. “You said you wouldn't…” Erika mumbled. “You keep your mouth shut…” he said turning back around. “…I will be back.” She said getting up and headed outside. “What did you say to her?!” Sakura asked throwing her spoon gently at Sasuke. “I told her not to say anything.” He said leveling her glare. “Men…Temari can you help?” Sakura asked getting up and walking around the tables. “Yeah…you are still a traitor…” Temari spat out while standing up and following Sakura outside.

“Erika…?” Sakura asked putting her hand on Erika’s shoulder. “Huh…oh Sakura…Temari…” she said wiping the tears away and turning around. “What did he say to you?” Temari asked. “It’s not what he said to me but what he gives me…” Erika said looking down at the ground. “Gives you...wait the Sharingan?” Sakura asked. Erika nodded. “Does he put you under a genjutsu or something?” Temari asked. Erika shook her head no. “Erika…if you don’t say anything we can’t help.” “…uses the sharingan when he gets mad at me…every time I see it…I see the darkness that is still in his heart…I told him this last night and…he told me he never would do it again but just then…he did…” Erika said before breaking out in sobs. “He using those evil eyes against the one he cares about...guys can be such control freaks…I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” Temari said about to head back in when Sakura stopped her. “I know that we should voice our opinion but it would only make things worse for them.” Sakura said letting her go and hugging Erika. “It will be okay…he just needs time.” Sakura said. Erika nodded a bit.

Naruto was slowly trying to pull the cigarette out of Shaikamaru’s mouth when the three returned. “Naruto what are you doing?” Sakura asked him. “Shssshh….he’s trying to sleep.” Naruto said successfully pulling the cig out and jabbing it into a piece of barbecue pork. He then slowly put it back on his lower lip. “Is he drooling?” Ino asked leaning forward to get a better view. “He is a bit Ino.” Choji said stealing a piece of her meat. “I saw that Choji!” Ino bellowed. “So what happened to Erika?” Naruto asked Temari before they returned to their seats. “I’ll tell you later.” She said when they sat down. Erika sat back down in silence. Sakura sat down keeping her eye on Sasuke’s expression.

“What did you say to them…” he asked Erika. “Nothing that included what happened last night…just the promise you broke.” She said not looking at him. “Erika…I had too.” “You had too nothing. They would just find out eventually…what are you so afraid of huh?” Erika asked snapping at him as she picked up a piece of her food and then shoving it in her mouth. “…lets not do this now Erika.” “You started it…” “…yeah I know just to keep you quiet.” “I’m not your pet, I don’t belong to you…I can speak for myself Uchiha.” Erika said

“KIBA!! That was my piece!!” Tenten yelled as Kiba stole a piece of her beef and dropped it in his mouth. “Mmm and it was good too!” He said after swallowing it. “Erika…I’m sorry…what do I have to do to make it up to you?” Sasuke said turning towards her. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. “…have fun and enjoy our time here…plus if they have questions then answer them…it makes them less suspicious.” Erika said turning her head towards him. “…you really want to tell them…?” “…I’m trying to fit in here…not be an outcast…yes I would like to tell them…” “…fine the next time they ask we –.” “So you guys work it out yet?” Naruto asked throwing a chopstick at them having it go between them. “Sorta.” Erika said with a smile. “Are we allowed to ask for details?” Kiba asked. “K-Kiba?” Hinata whispered “Kiba…I’m sure it isn’t what you want to hear…” Shino said shoving Akamaru’s snout away from his plate. “So what…if it comes from Uchiha then it’s gotta be good.” Kiba said scooting his chair closer. “It must be youthful!!” Lee said leaning in. “It wasn’t what you guys think it is…” Erika said folding her meat before eating it. They all leaned in for a better chance of hearing it. She looked over at Sasuke who by now was just tapping his chopsticks on his plate. “…tell them…” he whispered. “Alright…well it all started with yesterday…” Erika started explaining.

By the time she finished telling the story. Sasuke was slumped in his chair and red in the face while everyone was awing the two. “Who’d ever thought that Sasuke would ever like someone.” Tenten said. “It’s fabulous…Sakura…I shall do the same!” Lee stated with tears in his eyes. “Keep dreaming Lee.” Sakura said holding him back as he tried to kiss her. “So Naruto…you going to explain what is going on between you and Temari?” Sasuke asked fixing his posture after everyone got done ooing over him and Erika. “There is nothing going on.” Naruto said. “Come on…Even I can see the hand holding…the mission that is taking weeks to fulfill. Did something happen in the Village Hidden in the Sand?” Sasuke asked now turning the tables on them. “Uh…nothing out of the ordinary.” Temari said. “It is quite unusual for Naruto to escort you, Temari, around. Normally it is Shikamaru.” Sakura said. “I was leaving for a mission when you guys returned.” Shikamaru said. “See nothing unusual.” Naruto said. “…Then explain the hand holding…” Sasuke glared with his playful smile. “No hand holding…” Naruto said. “There is definitely hand holding.” Neji said. “I see it too.” Hinata said. Naruto looked at both of them as they had the Byakugan exposed. “Yeah we’ve been dating a few weeks.” Temari answered in surrender. “WHA!!! WHY’D YOU TELL THEM?!!! TEMA-CHAN!!!” Naruto yelled at her. “Because we pressured those two about their relationship so it’s fair enough for them to know about us.” She said looking at him. “But but but…why!” Naruto whined. “There you have it…we are together we won’t hide anymore.” Temari said with her smile. 

“….prove...it…” Sasuke grinned. Both Temari and Naruto irked before laughing nervously a bit. “We proved ours…you prove yours.” Sasuke continued as he began tapping on the table. “Well uh…you see-.” Naruto started when Temari turned his head and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth. Everyone was silent. Temari pulled away after a minute of make out and Naruto’s body slumped some as he sighed with happiness. “…that always gets me…” He said on cloud nine. “Happy Traitor?” Temari asked looking at him and smirking. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. “Yes…” he said.

“You all had a party without me?” Kakashi said walking over to the five tables. “Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?” Naruto asked recovering from his faint moment. “I heard that a bunch of children where throwing a party for their newest member let alone a get together of friends.” Kakashi said looking over at Erika then around the table at all their faces stopping at Sasuke’s. ‘Tsunade was right…His face is more brightened. Erika must be one of the factors for that. It’s good to see him smiling again.’ Kakashi thought. “Damn, I didn’t think it got that late.” Naruto said standing and looking outside. “It’s night already.” Ino said. “I’m guessing some of you have missions in the morning?” Kakashi suggested. Most of them nodded in agreement.

 

“Thanks again Naruto!” Kiba yelled as he waved goodbye with Shino and Hinata. “You’re welcome!” Naruto yelled back. “Thank you Naruto, most of us needed a night like this after long missions.” Neji said shaking Naruto’s hand. “No problem Neji, we all should get together more often and do stuff.” Naruto said with a kind smile. “That would be wonderful! Maybe we could all take a day off and just do something outdoor wise?” Lee suggested. “That sounds like a plan Bushy Brow. Maybe you could help plan it.” Naruto said to him. “You got it!” Lee said giving him thumbs up. Naruto gave one back. Neji, Tenten, and Lee then walked off with a small wave. “I actually stayed awake through almost all of it.” Shikamaru said stretching. “Yeah you did fall asleep once.” Naruto said patting him on the back. “Yeah…Ino said I was drooling a bit…I don’t know where she got that from…I don’t drool.” Shikamaru said lighting a cig. “Haha yeah I don’t know where she got that from either.” Naruto said sarcastically. “Oh he is just complaining!” Ino said pushing him out of the doorway. “Man…I hope mom has something good fixed.” Choji said rubbing his stomach. “YOU CAN’T BE HUNGRY CHOJI!!” Ino yelled. “Later Naruto.” Shikamaru said waving before following Ino and Choji. “See ya.” Naruto said smiling. “Later Naruto, it was a great night.” Sakura said. “I even enjoyed it.” Sai said smiling. “Thanks you two, maybe next time we could get Kakashi-sensei and the Grandma Tsunade in as well.” “That would be hilarious Naruto. See you tomorrow.” Sakura said walking off with Sai.

“Well it is just us and the two…you knows in there.” Temari said coming out. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. What is going on?” Naruto asked. “…well…” she peered in to see the two were talking and still sitting at the tables. “I guess they promised each other something. Hers to him was that she would help make him a better person and his was not to use the Sharingan on her let alone see it. She can still see some hatred and darkness in those eyes and she doesn’t like to see it.” “So he uses the Sharingan to stop her from saying anything he doesn’t want her to say?” “Pretty much.” “He broke his promise tonight then.” “Yes, that is why she got up and walked out…she came out here and cried.” Temari said looking down remembering it. “…that bastard!” Naruto yelled hitting the wall. “Even after he is changing just a bit back into the old Sasuke he still has to go and cause problems with people.” Naruto growled. “I know…but Sakura said for us to leave them be and have them work it out.” “By then she could be dead!” Naruto yelled at her. “Sorry Temari…” Naruto said hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him. “Its alright, he is your friend after all.” She whispered before leaning up and kissing him. “I’m going to go home. I will be waiting.” She said hugging him again before walking off. “I won’t be too long.” He said before walking into the restaurant.

“I’m sorry Erika…I just can’t shake things.” Sasuke said stacking her plate on his. “Don’t worry about it…you just have to learn not to use those eyes…” Erika said looking at him and smiling. “Erika…just hit me when you want to say something about us to everyone…that is when I’m with you.” Sasuke said holding her hands. “Sasuke even if I were to hit you it still wouldn’t do anything if you show those eyes.” She said calmly at him. “I promise you that I will work on them. If not by this time next year that I don’t have them under control when I’m around you, you can gorge them out of their sockets.” Sasuke said with a serious look on his face. “You better.” She said leaning in and kissing him. “I will hold him to that as well.” Naruto said coming over to the table and stacked some of the plates. “Naruto…I’m sorry if I caused any problems for you and everyone else.” Sasuke said looking at him. “Are you kidding, you two besides me and Temari, where the star couples here. You kept the party going. Everyone enjoyed it.” Naruto said smiling at him. “Is that so?” Sasuke asked looking down at the table. “Hey…” Naruto said leaning over the table at him. “It won’t kill you to smile, joke, and laugh a little. Enjoy the time you have with Erika because with us shinobis we never know when it is our last day.” Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. “I’m surprised you can say that with a smile on your face.” Erika said to Naruto. “Haha, I say a lot with a smile on my face.” Naruto said. “Do you need any help?” Erika asked. “Nah you two go ahead…I have to pay anyways.” “…where did you get the money to pay for this?” Sasuke asked him. “…it’s a secret…” Naruto whispered. “Now go on!” Naruto said shooing them away. “Thanks for inviting us Naruto.” Sasuke said holding his hand out to him. “Your welcome Sasuke…oh and you take good care of her…” Naruto said shifting from a happy face to a serious face in a second as he shook his hand. “I will.” Sasuke replied with a kind smile. “There is that smile.” Naruto said before they left.


	10. Chapter 10

Months later:

Sasuke rolled over and stretched his arms out in front of him. He then opened an eye to feel around and noticed Erika was gone. ‘Must be fixing breakfast.’ He thought as he rolled over and pulled the blankets up a little more.

“…ugh…I haven’t been this sick since I was younger…” Erika said resting her head on the cold toilet seat. “I’ll go see Lady Tsunade and Sakura…later…I’ve got to go…and make breakfast…ugh…the thought of food…” Erika thought before puking in the toilet. Sasuke got up and headed to the bathroom. He rested his head on the door and knocked a bit. “Merika…” He said barely awake. “S…Sasuke?” ‘Shit…I can’t let him see me like this.’ She thought standing up next to the sink and cleaned her face a bit before rubbing her cheeks a bit giving her color. She opened the door and he slid in. “Good morning Sasuke.” She said with a twitchy smile. “…pfft…” He said closing the door behind him. “Uh…he will be hungry…food…” she thought looking at the door covering her mouth. “I can’t think of food right now…” She said heading to the kitchen.

“Ok Erika…fast and simple…fast and simple.” She said taking a deep breath before getting stuff out to cook. She sat the eggs and rice out next to the sink and leaned over it. ‘I can’t do this…but if he sees me like this…I would never hear the end of it…’ She thought holding back her urge and started fixing breakfast. Sasuke slumped in and sat down. “Moom borning Merika…” He mumbled rubbing his eyes. “Good morning to you to Sasuke.” She said shaping the rice into balls. “Do you want something else besides eggs and Onigiri today?” She asked turning back and looking at him. “…momatoes…bried…” he mumbled laying his head on the table and throwing an arm over it then laying his head on his arm watching her cook. ‘He better appreciate this! I’m in agony here and he can barely walk!’ She thought heading over to the fridge and pulled out two green tomatoes and some flour. After she got the rice balls done she started frying the tomatoes and the eggs together.

Sasuke shoved himself off the table and made his way to the sink and kissed Erika on the neck after he wrapped his arms around her waist. “…Thank…you…” he whispered on her soft skin. He then reached up into the cabinet and got the tea kettle down and sat it in the sink filling it up with water. Erika placed it on the stove as Sasuke got the tea bags down and handed the right amount to her. ‘Grr…he isn’t making this easy…on me…what if I feel like I’m going to be sick and he still has his arms wrapped around me!!!’ She yelled in her head. He went back over and slumped to the floor laying his head on the table again. Erika got two plates down and put the food on them. Once the tea boiled, she poured them into cups and then sat down. “Sasuke…wake up…time to eat.” She said nudging him a little. He rolled his head over and looked at the plate. “…looks good…Erika.” He said sitting up. “Thank you…let’s eat.” She said before digging in. “…let’s…eat…” He said eating. ‘Ugh…eat it Erika…eat it and ignore the thought…you have to make it…’ She thought struggling to chew the food. “Are you…okay?” he asked looking at her. “Yeah…I’m just not quite awake yet but it appears I’m further along than you…” she said smiling. “Erika…breakfast…is…late this morning…you sure?” He asked again. “Yeah…I just woke up late.” She said focusing on her food. “Yeah…I guess so…” He said focusing on his own.

“I’m going with you this morning; there is something I need to talk with the Hokage about.” Erika said taking a sip from her tea. “So there is…something wrong?” He asked not looking at her. “Nothing is wrong Sasuke alright. I just want to tell her on how our progress is going, nothing more nothing less.” She said smiling up at him. He looked up from his plate without moving his head. “Erika…what are you planning?” “…Sasuke Uchiha! Is it too hard for you to let me talk to the Hokage?” “You never talk to the Hokage.” “I do too, when I’m with Sakura.” “Sakura could get you in trouble.” “And you can’t.” “Point taken.” Sasuke said finishing off his fried tomatoes and then went to the sink rinsing the dishes off. “I’ll get ready.” He said walking out of the kitchen.” “Geez…breakfast with Mr. No-good-morning.” Erika said finishing her plate and drinking her tea and then rinsed them off before going to go get ready.

“Come in.” Tsunade said shuffling papers around. Erika and Sasuke walked in. “Well isn’t it the Uchiha pair.” Tsunade said folding her hands. “I’m not an Uchiha.” Erika growled. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. “You might as well be. From what I’ve heard you two have become quite the couple behind Naruto and Temari.” Tsunade said. “…pfft…” Sasuke threw out as he crossed his arms and looked out the window. “What can I do for you Erika?” Tsunade said looking at Erika. “Um…well I was hoping to talk to you alone…” she said looking over at Sasuke. “Sasuke Uchiha…go receive your missions for the day.” Tsunade ordered. “…Wha? Can’t I stay with Erika to-?” “GO!” Tsunade yelled standing up and pointing a finger at the door. “Yes ma’am.” Sasuke said as he kissed Erika on the cheek and left closing the door behind him. “Now what is it?” “Um well…I woke up this morning really sick…I couldn’t stand the thought of breakfast but I ate it anyways…” Erika said. “Do you still feel sick right now?” Tsunade asked going around her desk and over to Erika. “Yeah…” Erika said looking at her with sad painful eyes. “Alright hold still.” Tsunade said placing her hands over Erika’s stomach. “Oh!” Tsunade gasped out loud. “What what is it?!!” Erika demanded. Tsunade returned to her desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Erika. “Go see Sakura; she will be able to explain things from there.” Tsunade explained. “But what is wrong with me?” Erika asked. Tsunade pointed at the paper. Erika opened it and read it. “WHAT!!! No Lady Tsunade I can’t be…please tell me it isn’t true?!” Erika begged. “I’m afraid so…Sakura will explain everything. I promise.” “Alright then…but don’t tell Sasuke!” “My lips are sealed…now go before he comes back and wants to walk with you to the hospital.” Tsunade said. “Yes ma’am …thank you.” Erika said before leaving.

“Yes I’m here to see Sakura Haruno.” Erika said at the information desk. The receptionist pointed in a direction and Erika followed. She went into a room that had an examining chair and different small furniture. “S-Sakura?” Erika asked walking in. “Erika what brings you here?” Sakura asked walking from the back side room. “Um…here.” Erika said handing the piece of paper to Sakura. Sakura opened it up. “WHAT!! NO!!” Sakura asked looking up at her. “I guess so…Lady Tsunade said so herself.” “Alright…well with this…have a seat.” Sakura said pointing to the chair. Erika sat down and Sakura leaned against the counter. “You are just now feeling the sickness but you are actually farther along than you think. You haven’t grown much due to this…change…so it is hard to believe you are. Most likely with this much only showing at how far along you are you might have complications at then end of the time period.” “So I might die?” “Possibly but we have excellent Medical Ninja’s so it is more of an eighty-thirty percent chance of survival.” “That is good I guess.” “So Sasuke is…?” “Yeah…and no he doesn’t know either.” Erika said. “When do you plan on telling him?” “…I don’t know…I just found out today.” “I see the problem…I’m going to stick you on a small medication for the sickness but try not to do too much now.” Sakura said getting up and heading into the back. “…this just can’t be happening…” Erika said looking down at her stomach. ‘Three months…can I really keep this quiet for three months?’ Erika thought.

“Hey Sakura!!” Naruto yelled barging in. “What Naruto!” Sakura asked coming out in an angry tone. “I need some Aloe stuff for Konohamaru.” He said. “Well you will just have to wait a second.” Sakura said writing down the medicine’s info. “You sick Erika?” Naruto asked. “No not really.” “Then why you here?” “Naruto…stop it!” Sakura snapped. “I won’t tell…Sasuke hurt you?” Naruto asked walking over to Erika and looked at her face. Tears had formed in her eyes. “He did…I will just go and give him a piece-!” “I’m pregnant!” She yelled. Naruto froze with his hand on the door handle. He turned around fast. “YOU’RE WHAT!!!” Naruto yelled. “You heard her right Naruto.” Sakura said to him. “D-does Sasuke know?” Erika shook her head no. “He will be thrilled to hear that he is finally going to rebuild his clan! You have to tell him!!” Naruto said to Erika. “No…it’s too late to let him know…” Erika said wiping her tears away. “Why…?” “Naruto…she’s over half way there. It’s best that she tell him when it happens. So you can’t say ANYTHING to Sasuke about her and the baby.” “But he’s gotta know!” Naruto said begging. “Naruto! No!” Sakura yelled at him while punching him on the top of the head. “Fine but I want to be there when he finds out.” Naruto said rubbing his head. “That is alright.” Erika said smiling at him. “Alright Erika you can go now.” Sakura said to her. “Um…before I go…do you think you can tell me the sex of the baby?” Erika whispered. “Yeah.” Sakura said walking over to her and placing her hands on her belly. “You are in luck, it’s a boy.” Sakura said smiling. “Thank you again Sakura.” Erika said getting off the chair and walking over to the door leaving. “Pregnant…wow.” Naruto said looking at Sakura who had a slightly sad face on. “Come on Sakura, you knew that she was right for him.” Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder. “…I know…” She said looking at him.


	11. Chapter 11

‘A boy…Sasuke will be so happy the day he is born…I wonder what kind of name we should pick for him. Maybe something close to Sasuke’s or close to mine, a remembered family member or something not even close…like something new. I wonder if Sasuke is good with names.’ Erika thought walking home rubbing her small round belly. ‘It’s a nice day today…I think I will work in the garden today. I’ve always heard that gardening releases stress. I think I will.’ Erika said walking down the Uchiha Street to the one she was staying in. She got changed and walked into the small garden. “Hmm where to start, Suke?” Erika asked looking around the over grown, dead, garden and rubbing her belly. “I should’ve bought some stuff to go in here…maybe once I get it cleaned out I can put some new stuff in here.” She said. She started pulling the taller stuff out and throwing them in a pile. She eventually got a pair of scissors, a rake, and a wheel barrow out and was doing everything.

She sat down in the newly raked area and was now pulling some of the little stuff when a small white snake crawled across her hand towards her. “AHHHH!!!” Erika yelled knocking it away and standing up stepping away from it. “Erika!” Sasuke yelled running to the porch. “What is it?!” He said jumping down and over to her. “It was….a snake…a baby white one…” she said burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. ‘A white snake…what would ‘he’ want now?’ Sasuke thought as he glared at the area that was cleaned out. “What are you doing?” He asked looking around. “Well…it was a surprise but now it got ruined…anyways what are you doing?” She asked looking up at him. “I thought we could go out for lunch today.” He said giving her his playful smile. “Yeah that would be nice.” She said hugging him.

“So…that is Sasuke-kun’s lover…looks like he has been a bit busy…Kukuku…I can’t wait to meet the boy in a few years…” Said Orochimaru after the small white snake crawled into his ear. “I’m guessing that her family doesn’t know that she is here let alone alive…I will just have to get busy…” he said licking his lips before chuckling that echoed through the woods.

In the Land of Ice:

A ninja runs in and bows before some stairs. “My Lord…a man is here who would like to speak with you.” The shinobi said. “Who is he and where is he from?” The Koorikage said not happy. “He says his name is Kabuto and he comes from the Village Hidden in the Sound.” The ninja said. “Besides speaking with me what is his reasoning to be here. We don’t get outsiders besides those from the Village Hidden in the Rocks.” Koorikage asked. “I don’t know that reason sir.” “Fine then…send him in.” “Yes sir.” The ninja said before waving outside and another ninja and Kabuto walk in. “You…what brings you to this place…?” The Koorikage growled when he suddenly appeared next to Kabuto. “It seems you’ve improved your skills since the last time I was here.” Kabuto said tilting his head to the side and smiling. “Answer me…” “It requires information on your…sister.” Kabuto said. The dark purple haired Kage started to shake. “…you take her away and you are just now giving me word on her…you disgust me.” He growled coldly. “Now now, was it Erik, don’t get hasty with me…I let her live after we had no use for her. She sealed that jutsu away with her own chakra…she is now currently being held against her will in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Fire Nation.” Kabuto said with confidence. “How can I believe you…?” Erik asked looking at Kabuto’s back. “Trust me…we let her go over five years ago…ever since then she’s been missing to soon be found out to be kept in the Hidden Leaf Village.” “The Leaf is enemies to the Rocks, am I correct?” Erik asked coldly. “Yes they are…and we are enemies of them as well, those who are from the Sound Village that is.” “She’s being kept there against her will?” “Yes…she is currently under watch by the once missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha.”   
“Uchiha…that name appears several times in our history books.” Erik said turning around and heading back to his chair. “Really…I don’t know much of this Village’s history so that is quite surprising.” “We have aided the Earth Village on many accounts but we wear their symbol instead of ours outside the two Nations.” “Interesting…” “So this Sasuke Uchiha is the one keeping her there?” “Yes he is but if you were to attack him you would most likely lose…he has many friends within the village who would gladly take you on if you threaten him.” “Strong friends?” “Most of them are average, mostly mediocre Shinobis and a few smart ones. They do have one Jinchuriki.” Kabuto said. “…tailed beast…We can’t possibly fight that.” “That is true but if you can kill Sasuke Uchiha for us, we will distract the Jinchuriki.” “So my sister can come home after wards?” “Yes…and leaving the Leaf with one less strong Shinobi.” “Very well then, when do you plan to take action?” “As soon as you prepare an army and make it to the Sound Village without suspicion.” Kabuto said. “Give us three days then we will track back to warmer weather.” Erik said sitting in his chair throwing a leg over one of the arms and slouching in it. “I will send word to my Lord…” Kabuto said with his scheming smile.

Two weeks after Kabuto made an alliance with Hyoogakure:

 

“My lady…” An Anbu ninja said appearing in her office bowing down. “Yes, what is it?” “We have received word from those scouting the border on the northern side. The report said that a large amount of Shinobis was heading down from the Land of Earth towards the Sound Village direction.” “WHAT?! You send word back to them to keep watch and to send word if they change their direction, SHIZUNE!!!” Tsunade ordered out. Shizune ran in. “What is it Lady Tsunade?” “Call all available ninja to a meeting, Captain ask in your message for a confirmation on what village those ninja are from.” “My lady!” Shizune yelled before running out. “Yes ma’am.” The Anbu member said before vanishing. “I hope that Kabuto hasn’t started something up.” Tsunade said plopping down in her chair. 

Sasuke was looking up at the sky with his feet in the water while Erika had her head on his stomach asleep. ‘We could stay like this forever.’ He thought playing with a strand of her lavender hair. A small gray bird flew over with a red ribbon tied around its neck. “A meeting…I wonder for what…” Sasuke said quietly and puzzled. He then looked at Erika and smiled. ‘I hate to ruin this but…’ “Erika…I need to go.” He said sitting up a bit. “….nnnn…a little bit more…” she said rolling over and burying her head in his stomach. “Erika…they called a meeting, I have to go.” He said sitting fully up and sitting her up straight. “Fine…I guess I will see you later then.” She said rubbing an eye. “…yeah…” He whispered before giving her a kiss and then taking off. “He smiles more now…I’m glad.” She said watching him take off into the trees.

Tsunade stood at the edge of the roof to the Hokage building as the ninjas began to appear. Sasuke showed up next to Naruto and Temari. “What is going on?” he asked looking at them. “No one knows.” Temari said looking at him. A few minutes passed before Tsunade turned around and faced them. “We all are here now. I received information not too long ago that an army of ninja was heading down from the Land of Earth. They were heading to the Land of Rice Patties.” Tsunade said before whispers began to disperse amongst the group. “I am currently waiting a feed back from our border patrol units about the matter. I called you all here not only to tell you this but to let you know that you are now on call if they decide to make a move towards us. We still don’t know their destination or their purpose for grouping but they both are our enemies so this isn’t to be taken lightly. If you don’t understand ask someone near you after wards but I would like to make a list on whose here to give to Shikamaru later if something does decide to happen so he can start making up some strategies. Individual questions can be asked after your name has been given. Furthermore I would like to say-.” “LADY TSUNADE!!” Shizune yelled as she ran through the crowd. “What it is?” “Anbu reported in…it is defiantly Sound shinobi and Glacier Shinobi. They have started a formation towards our direction.” Shizune said to her. Sasuke’s face grew with shock when he heard what two units it was. “Sound…again?” Temari asked looking at Naruto before Sasuke. “Sasuke did you know anything about this?” Naruto asked looking at him. Sasuke was still in shock to hear that Erika’s village was involved with the Sound. ‘So that wasn’t just a coincidence that there was a random white snake…it was defiantly him then.’ Sasuke thought before his face went from shock to a glare and growled. “Most likely Kabuto has made a move…” he hissed. “You think…but who are these Glacier Shinobi?” Naruto asked. “…that you would have to ask Tsunade…” Sasuke said continue to glare at the thought of Kabuto planning an attack on them.

“Alright I want everyone to hurry and sign your name. Shikamaru I want to meet with you in the mission hall, Sasuke I want to speak with you before I meet with Shikamaru, everyone else stay close for the signal to regroup for your stations and orders. Dismissed!” Tsunade ordered out. Sasuke made his way up to Tsunade when she turned to him. “I am not going to let you go to the front lines but I’m going to stick you in active duty to watch over Erika and that side of the village. We still don’t know why the Glacier Village is working with Sound but either way Erika is part of the reasoning.” Tsunade whispered to him. “Understood…Do you think…Kabuto is behind this?” Sasuke whispered back. “Why have you noticed something or heard anything?” “Erika was working in the garden a few weeks back…she was scared when a small white snake came after her…I thought it was nothing but it is rare to see a white snake this time of year.” Sasuke said thinking back. “That is true…I can see the suspicion in that now…most likely he was spying on your progress and the village as well.” “That is what I’m getting at…we should at least plan an evacuation just in case the village comes close to danger.” Sasuke suggested. “I will take that into consideration but I don’t know who will be instructing the Glacier shinobi let alone do we have information on them and we can’t let Erika know about this.” “That is true…” “Alright you have your orders…but keep watch for word if something changes…and don’t forget to sign your name either.” “I will and I won’t.” Sasuke said before heading towards the crowd. ‘To think…they both are holding secrets from each other. Just be careful Sasuke…you two are both part of the two groups that is on its way.’ Tsunade thought as she looked at his worried face.

“Erika!” Sasuke yelled as he ran in and struggled to get his shoes off before running off towards the kitchen. “What is it Sasuke?” She asked as he ran out to the porch over to her. He put his hands on her jaw line and kissed her passionately. “Promise me that no matter what happens you won’t leave my side.” He said pulling back and looking into her eyes. “I promise…why what happened at the meeting?” She asked worried. “It isn’t something for you to worry about but right now I just want to be with you.” He said. “Of course you are here with me now silly.” “Erika…” He whispered before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“That will be our front formation consisting of this many shinobi; the second wave will consist of mid ranged ninja for those who slip through. Naruto will be in the third wave closest to the village and will defend it from there. That would consist mostly of our strongest Shinobis just in case the leader or leaders decide to slip right through and let the underlings do the fighting. If it ends up that way we will distribute some of the stronger ones along side in the other two waves. Another thing, we will need a unit of ninja inside the village along side the edges and some watching the sky just in case some of then take a different route. There will be at least eight or nine no more than ten medical ninjas amongst the units. Sakura will be best needed in the front putting Ino as captain in the second. There will be individual plans made up out there once we realize what we are up against.” Shikamaru explained with a diagram in the mission hall. “I’ve put Sasuke in charge of this side of the Village.” Tsunade said to him. “Are you sure we can fully rely on him Lady Tsunade?” “I am positive.” She said sternly to him.

A gold bird with a scroll around its neck landed on the window seal and chirped. Erika rose up a bit as Sasuke turned his head and looked at the bird. ‘The formations must have been set.’ Sasuke thought leaning over and removing the scroll from the bird’s neck. “A message from the Hokage?” Erika asked pulling the sheets up around her and sitting next to Sasuke as he sat up and opened up the scroll. “Yeah…” he said scanning over it and then rolled it back up. “What did she say?” Erika asked resting her head on his shoulder. “I just need to be on patrol for a while…nothing too big.” He said looking at her and smile. “I hope nothing bad is going to happen.” She said leaning up and kissed his cheek. He laughed a bit as it tickled. ‘I hope nothing doesn’t happen either…I couldn’t stand to loose anything right now.’ He thought looking up at the three picture frames on the wall. One consisting of Team seven, the second being of him and his family followed by a picture of Erika. He then crawled over her and got up. “Be careful.” She said lying down. “I will.” He replied stopping and looking at her before returning to getting dressed.

Sasuke stopped on the roof of a house when five Anbu showed up. “We have been told to be under your command, Sasuke Uchiha.” “Anbu huh…this is going to be interesting.” Sasuke said looking at their masks. “Alright this is how we are going to start off…” He started pulling out a scroll and opening it up to reveal its contents.

“What is it?” Tsunade asked looking out her open window as a man ran in. “Word from Sai, both enemies have been mixed amongst each other, majority of them are Glacier ninja thus making it a bit difficult for them to fight not knowing the background. He also says that they did see Kabuto standing next to presumed the Koorikage ma’am.” The man said. “Thank you.” ‘So Kabuto made an alliance with the Glacier Village. This is going to be more difficult than we thought.’ Tsunade thought.

“Do you think we will have to fight?” One of the Anbu members asked turning his gaze to Sasuke. “In situations like this, it is hard to tell for instant, we don’t know what kind of shinobi the Glacier Village has and we don’t know how twisted Kabuto has made his ninja as well.” Sasuke said with folded arms and a cold expression. “I agree with that.” Said another Anbu member. “So you are Sasuke Uchiha. I figured that that was you due to the emblem on your back.” A voice came from behind them. The six of them turned around. “I didn’t even feel him come up.” One said. “It was just like he appeared.” Another mentioned. “Who are you…?” Sasuke asked glaring. “My name is Erik Koorimasu; I’m the current Koorikage of the Village Hidden in the Glaciers.” Erik said. “You’re…Erika’s brother?” Sasuke asked in shock. “Yes I am and I’m here to take her back from this village’s hands.” Erik said doing hand signs. They jumped back when Ice formed under their feet. “An ice user, only one man was known to use ice like that…” An Anbu said. “Haku of the Hidden Mist.” Sasuke said. “Didn’t your team kill him when you where younger.” Another Anbu asked. “Yeah but how can…” “Haku of the Hidden Mist…never heard of them but no matter…You will die unless you hand over my sister!” Erik stated as he leaped towards them doing hand signs. Sasuke and the Anbu then scattered around Erik as he landed. Ice then started to form on their legs and feet. Sasuke threw four shurikens at Erik distracting him while he broke out of the ice then jumped towards him pulling out his katana swinging it at Erik’s chest. Erik stopped it with the palm of his hand. “What!” Sasuke asked as it jerked him back a bit and landing flat on his back. “Lightning may work on water but is weak against wind.” Erik said bending over him. “Now where is my sister?” Erik asked jabbing Sasuke’s katana into the ground. “I’m not telling you!” Sasuke rolled over out of the way as the five Anbu members started a combo in the air. Erik stood up and looked at them as one threw smoke bombs causing a shield as the other four fell into the smoke.  
The Anbu who threw the bombs landed next to Sasuke. “He is strong.” “…yeah…for now.” Sasuke growled. “AHHHH!!!!” yelled the other four Anbu members. “WHAT!” Both Sasuke and the Anbu yelled as Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see inside the smoke. “What happened?” The Anbu asked after Sasuke clenched his teeth together with silence. The smoke then slowly cleared revealing four giant ice spears going through each Anbu member with Erik in the middle glaring out at Sasuke. “I don’t have time to play with these four…I’m here for my sister.” “What now Sasuke?” “Go warn the Hokage about this…” “What about you?” “I will take him until she can get someone to come and assist.” Sasuke said before jumping closer towards Erik. “Right!” The Anbu member said before leaving.

“Lady Hokage!” The Anbu member hollered arriving in her office. “What is it?” “A fight has started between the Koorikage and Sasuke Uchiha…I am unfortunately the remaining Anbu who assisted him ma’am.” The Anbu said. “WHAT!!! The rest…killed…and Sasuke is left there to fight. What is their reasoning for attacking?” She asked slamming a fist down on her desk. “Ma’am the Koorikage is here for his sister, saying that we are holding her captive.” “Captive…that is ridiculous!” Tsunade growled. “Ma’am…” “Send word to the other lines, I want Sakura to return to the village when she gets a chance.” “I’m on it!” The Anbu member said leaving. “This isn’t good…” Tsunade said biting her lower lip. “I thought that Uchihas could use fire techniques…it seems you failed in that category.” Erik said wiping blood from a cut he got. “By the level of your ice I doubt my fire can do anything against it.” “So you are admitting to defeat?” “…not a chance…” Sasuke said changing his Sharingan into the Mangekyo Sharingan. ‘I hate to use this…my vision isn’t going to be fine after this…’ Sasuke thought as his vision began to blur.


	12. Chapter 12

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled landing next to Sakura as she caught her breath. “Naruto what are you doing you aren’t suppose to be this far up!” Sakura said to him. “Don’t worry I’m not the real one but word from Grandma Tsunade.” “What is going on some slipped through to the village?” “The Koorikage did, he’s fighting Sasuke alone since the Anbu with him were killed.” Naruto explained. “What no way…Sasuke can…take him.” She said as she dodged debris that came from a tree. “Things seem bad here do you any of you need help?” “No I think we can take them but we will probably need someone if it just leaves us against Kabuto.” She said looking at him. “Alright just have Sai send word if you need anything.” “Right.” She said as the clone dispersed.

Erika left the house and was now walking through the village market area when people started running away from a certain direction. “Konohamaru…what is going on?” She asked as he ran by. “Sasuke is fighting some guy with ice abilities. I’m on my way to talk with Grandma Tsunade about it to see if she needs me to do something.” He said. “Sasuke…fighting…alright you go do that I’m going to go check the fight out.” She said running off. “Be careful Erika-nee-chan!” Konohamaru yelled after her. She turned a corner and was almost hit by Sasuke as he went flying through a wall. “SASUKE!!!” She yelled as she ran to the hole. “…Erika...what are you…” He said crawling out of the hole shocked to see her. “Konohamaru said that you were fighting a guy with ice style abilities so I came to check it out.” She said helping him to his feet. “You have to get out of here…” He said pushing her away a bit. “Why should-?” “Erika…” Erik said landing down in front of them. Erika turned her head slowly towards him. “E…Erik...? You are…alive?” She asked shocked to see her brother before her. “It seems that you allow your captives to run free.” Erik said walking towards them. “Captive…I’m not a captive. Sasuke what is he saying?” “Someone told him that the Hidden Leaf was holding you a prisoner here.” Sasuke said stepping in front of her slipping a kunai knife into her hand. “Erik I’m not a prisoner or a captive I chose to stay here because I had no one else to go to. Sasuke took me in and well…” “So no one told you that our village has been restored and I’m the current Koorikage?” Erik said stopping. “Koorikage…Sasuke did you know about this?” Erika asked. Sasuke glanced back in her direction before returning his gaze to Erik. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” “Because we didn’t have enough details about it and your village lies far behind one of our greatest enemies, the Land of Earth. We couldn’t send word to your village even if we wanted too!” Sasuke snapped. “That is right, we are allies with the Land of Earth but that still doesn’t explain why you kept her here without telling her that her ‘original’ home was stable.” Erik said. “Maybe I couldn’t bear to lose her! I’ve lost enough of those I’ve cared for before and I wouldn’t be able to stand if I lost her too!” Sasuke yelled. “You can’t bear to lose me…?” Erika asked looking at him. He turned his head slightly and looked back at her. “I love you too much to lose you now Erika.” He said smiling. “Sasuke…” Erika said holding her stomach. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Now go I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sasuke said focusing his attention back to Erik. “Erika come on, I’m taking you back home after I kill this guy.” “…Erik…Don’t kill him…” Erika said. “Why not…he is what is keeping you here after all.” Erik said glaring his dark blue eyes at Sasuke who was leveling them with his Sharingan. “No he isn’t…I am.” She said looking down at the kunai. “How can you say that Erika…He has those eyes that can control people, he probably put you under a genjutsu to make you think that!” “No Erik he didn’t!” “Which ever he will die!” Erik said before a cone shaped ice weapon formed on his fist and he charged for Sasuke. 

“ERIKA!!” Sasuke’s voice ranged out.

“That was Sasuke yelling.” Sakura said with Naruto next to her as they ran to that side of the village. They turned then ran to the area they were in to see Sasuke sitting on the ground shocked as Erika had blocked the attack from Erik. “Sasuke!” Naruto yelled running up to him. ‘Oh no Erika!’ Sakura thought as she followed him. “So that one masked guy went to go get help. Either way Erika is coming back to the Glacier Village with me.” “No…I’m…not” Erika said wincing at the pain. “Why?” Erik asked with a shocked expression. “B-because…I…love him…in return…” She said starting to slump over as her blood began to make a giant puddle on the ground. Sasuke’s thoughts went back to the night that Itachi stood behind his parents as they laid dead on the floor. He couldn’t move. “Sasuke…Hey what the hell did you do to Sasuke!!” Naruto asked yelling at Erik. Sasuke stared at the ice’s sharp point sticking at least three inches out of Erika’s back. “Erika we need to-.” “Not…yet…Sakura…” Erika said coughing up blood as it began to form at the corners of her mouth. She then began to make a hand sign. “Kabuto said you couldn’t use your chakra for it was sealed away!” Erik said trying to get his fist out of the ice. “You forgot…that…I could only undo the sealing…” she said doing the second hand seal. “…Erika…you said you wouldn’t…release it…even if your life depended upon it…” Sasuke managed to mutter still in shock. “Hmph…my life isn’t the one I’m trying to save…” she said with the third hand seal. ‘She’s trying to save Sasuke’s or…’ Sakura said bending down to Sasuke and started to heal his wounds. “Sakura…she needs it more than I do!” Sasuke yelled shoving her hands away. “Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. “Please…wait until…I…I finish this…” She said with the forth and final hand seal before reaching out and placing a hand over her brother’s heart. “I am….sorry brother…but…in order to…stop you …from killing the ones…I love so…much.” She said as a circle appeared on his skin. “How… how can you do this…you had your chakra sealed!” Sasuke asked struggling to get up.

She held up her hand to reveal that the seal on her palm had numerous slashes on it thus separating the seal from each other. “It…hurts more…to lose…someone…than lose…yourself…” She said as kanjis began to appear outside the circle. “Do forgive me my brother but…if I don’t do this…I will never…forgive you…if you were….to kill them…” Erika said beginning to lose her breath. “Erika we have to get you to the hospital!” Sakura yelled. A few men with the Glacier symbol on their forehead protectors showed up. “I…am…sorry…Erik…” Erika said before closing her eyes and the seal flashed with a blue light before crystallizing over. “DEEAHHHH!!” Erik yelled as Erika dropped her hand and Erik’s fist pulled out of the Ice weapon thus having her fall backwards into Sasuke’s lap. “Sakura I will take care of them! You get her to the hospital!!” Naruto yelled charging for the late ninja while four clones appeared. Sakura placed her hands under the stab wound and gasped. “We have to get her there now!” Sakura demanded standing up. Sasuke struggled to stand up but made it helping one of Erika’s arms onto Sakura’s shoulder. “Let’s hurry.” Sasuke said as Sakura nodded and they took off.

“Go get Lady Tsunade…I can take her from here.” Sakura said pulling Erika off of him. “Alright…hang in there Erika.” Sasuke said kissing the side of her forehead and headied off. “Nyaaa Sakura!!!!!” Erika yelled as she grabbed her stomach. “What is it?!!” Sakura asked. “Ahhh!! He doesn’t like the pain!!!” she yelled nearly falling forward. “Okay now we have to hurry!” Sakura said as they entered the hospital.

“LADY TSUNADE!!!” Sasuke yelled running down the hallway to the Hokage’s office and busting in. “Sasuke…you're alright.” “Erika!! She was badly hurt by Erik!! She’s at the hospital!! You have to come!” he yelled on one breath. “Calm down-.” “She was stabbed all the way through and has lost a lot blood!!” He said taking off out of the room. “Jeez…these young men and their first love…wait did he say stabbed…Oh god!” Tsunade gasped following him out of the room. “Did Naruto show up too?” “Yeah he said he would finish off the rest…” “Go help him.” “But-?!” “She will be fine just go.” Tsunade said pushing him off towards the way the fight was at.

Tsunade ran into the emergency room. “What is her status Sakura?” “Lost of a lot of blood and in labor as well!” Sakura said as Erika screamed in pain. “She still has two months to go.” “I’m guessing the pain she encountered when she was stabbed through with induced her into pre-labor but the baby is well enough develop to live on.” Sakura said trying to stop the bleeding coming from the stab wound. “It appears that way…I sent Sasuke off to help with Naruto; we have till then to get her stable.” Tsunade said helping out Sakura.

 

Later that night:

Sasuke and Naruto ran down the hallway turning corners until they ran into Sakura who had a grim look on her face. “Erika how is she…?” Sasuke asked. “She’s in there.” Sakura pointed to the door next to her. Sasuke then barged in. “Erika!!” he yelled before the door shut completely. Naruto started to follow when Sakura stopped him. He looked at her and she just shook her head no. “Erika…” Sasuke whispered as he approached the bed. She opened her eyes a bit and smiled. “Hey there Uchiha…” she muttered back. He fell to his knees and took her cold hand. “Hey you need to rest…I don’t want you cranky in the morning.” He said kindly. She shook her head in disagreement. “Sa…suke…I love you…will you…promise me…one thing…” She whispered with a smile. “I love you too Erika…what do you want me to promise?” He asked leaning in closer. She leaned up a bit and whispered in his ear. “Take…good…care…of…him…please…” She said before kissing the side of his mouth before lying back down on the bed. “Him…him who?...Erika?” he asked puzzled. “Promise…me…you…will…” “I promise…” He said rubbing her cheek while still holding her hand. “…thank…you…Sa…suke” she said before a trail of blood left her lips and her eyes faded over. “Erika…Erika…Eri…” Sasuke said as silent tears rolled down his face as he lightly patted her cheek. “…no…please…god no…” Sasuke muttered as he laid his head down on the bed and squeezed her cold motionless hand. “ERIKA!!!!!!” he yelled. Sakura by now was in sobs and Naruto stared blankly at the door shaking.

“You couldn’t…?” “She…lost…too much blood…” “What about…” Naruto could barely say the thought. “Sasuke…” Tsunade said appearing from the dark side of the room. “WHAT!” He growled with his Sharingan exposed as he looked up at her. “I want you to meet Erika’s dying wish…Sesuke.” She said looking down at the bundle in her arms. Sasuke slowly stood up shaking and slowly let go of Erika’s hand as he slowly stumbled over to her. “Se…suke…?” He asked looking down at the black haired baby as he yawned. “She didn’t know what to name him…so she went with yours only with an E.” She said handing him over to Sasuke. “E…E for Erika…” He said smiling a bit. “But how…she never looked-?” “Since she was a petite girl she didn’t really grow much that is why she wanted to keep it a secret until he was born to tell you but unfortunately it didn’t go as planned.” Tsunade said rubbing the child’s cheek. “I…see…” he said turning towards the door.

“Sakura what about the-?” Naruto started as Sasuke walked out carrying the child with a smile on his face. “Naruto…Sakura…I want you to meet Sesuke Uchiha…” He said looking down at him. Naruto walked over and looked at him. “Damn he looks like you!” Naruto said getting close to him. Sesuke opened his eyes up but immediately shut them. “He even has your eyes!” “Shut up you loser before you wake him up…” Sasuke said growling at Naruto. “I’m so sorry Sasuke I should’ve had Erika here-.” “It is alright Sakura…it wasn’t your fault that Erika is…what is important now is that I keep ‘my’ promise to Erika and take good care of him.” Sasuke said looking at Sakura but then looking down at his son. Sesuke opened his eyes again after a small yawn and looked up at Sasuke and then made a small noise. “..Hmph…that’s my boy…” Sasuke said smiling.

After loosing yet another person he cared for, Sasuke was able to move on due to the fact that he was entrusted with an heir to the family name. The Sound ninja retreated back over the border as the Koorikage apologized for the sudden invasion explaining that he had information told to him that wasn’t all that true and that he understood the situation that was given to the Leaf Village. He then moved his men back to their home in the Land of Ice leaving the Hidden Leaf Village once again in a time of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time two girls who loved the Naruto Series started to write together about the misadventures of the characters. The stories started as two fanfictions. One Written in the Uchiha POV. The other in the Uzumaki POV. From there hi jinks ensued. And what started in 2010 as a shit and giggles story ended up to be 9 Word Documents full long story. Now while the series is missing MAJOR key parts, some documents did not survive the recovery of one old laptop. There are still key documents that were the beginning of it all. So without Further Adu I will be posting these. Whether or not the co-writer of these stories still has those documents is unclear. All I can say is I will share what I have and whatever is missing or if things have been eaten from the story its best to...leave little notes and I will try to the best of my brain remember what was there. Anywho enjoy the first story. I will not edit anything as I am pretty sure its been edited tons of times. Whatevers there is there.


End file.
